The Silent Series
by Moonraven
Summary: It's AC 201. Quatre's life is threatened and all the boys are assembled once again. Emotions thought forgotten resurfaced and they must learn to handle it or perish. (1x2, 3x4, 5xR)
1. Silent Men

**_Author's notes and Warnings:_ Hello and welcome! This story has been in my computer a very long time now and I just didn't have the inspiration to continue… Um, I guess you can tell that's no longer the case since I'm writing again! *sweatdrops* I'm also currently busy with 2 stories in the Fushigi Yuugi and Weiss Kreuz fandoms… Updates may take longer than my usual few weeks… Gomen, ne?   
  
**

The story is set in AC 201 and will contain quite a bit of flashbacks. I'll let you know when that comes up. Lots of bad language, limes, lemons (later chapters), angst, sadness, sap, fluff, etc.   
  


Pairing: Eventually Heero x Duo, Trowa x Quatre, Wufei x Relena (I apologize to Sally fans, I'm one myself. I just had this idea and I had to write it. I promise to do another Wufei x Sally fic when I can.)   
  


There will be no Relena bashing since in my story, she' pretty cool… Give her a chance, okay? Onegaishimasu.   
  


Thanks to Hitari-chan for betaing and Xellas M. for thinking that this little insanity of mine is worth posting. ((((HUGS))))   
  


Last but not least, I own them not…   
  
  
  


**The Silent Series – ****_Chapter one: Silent Men_******

By Moonraven   
  


"You have GOT to be shitting me!" Duo did his best Heero Yuy's Glare 'o Death and actually felt sorry for the small blond that was on the receiving end of it. Well, ALMOST sorry. If Quatre wasn't kidding, then he really deserved it.   
  


"Well…" Quatre frowned and bit his lips while trying to think of something that might appease his friend.   
  


"You said she wasn't coming. She had some kind of a breakdown and had to recuperate on some remote colony, you said!" Duo towered over the smaller young man who tried his best not to cower. After all, Shinigami had grown to be a good foot taller than him.   
  


"Well, that's what everyone else thinks. Heero wanted only us to know so that there would be less risk."   
  


"Then HEERO could just keep her the hell away!" Duo snarled. "What the hell is he thinking risking her _precious neck like that?" He made a face to go with his question and it was very clear to everyone that her neck certainly wasn't precious to him.   
  
_

"Duo..." Quatre frowned and tentatively reached out to his friend, who batted his hand away irritably. "It really isn't my fault." He peered at Duo from underneath his long lashes and soft blond bangs knowing that no one could be mad at that look for very long.   
  


"The hell it isn't!" Duo, however, was very determined to stay angry for a very long time. "You didn't have to invite her!"   
  


"Duo! How could I not?" Quatre's distressed blue eyes flashed with rising temper as he tried to reason with his long time friend. "Aside from the fact that she's a fucking princess, Duo, and this is an intergalactic trade conference, she's also the damn Minister of Foreign Policies. Her duties include trade policies with the colonies! She has to be invited!"   
  
Duo blinked at Quatre. Rarely did he ever hear such words from Quatre's mouth. Maybe he should just shut up now…NOT!   
  


"It could have gotten lost in the mail!" Duo knew he was being unreasonable. This was AC 201; they didn't have 'mail' like the olden days.   
  


"Easy, Duo." Trowa walked past him with his usual 'nothing-could-faze-me' air and continued his installation of the new security sensors around the room. He squatted next to Quatre's oak desk and fiddled with loose wires under one of the drawers. "Just stay away from her."   
  


"Easy for YOU to say, she doesn't seem to think it necessary to bother you as much as me!" Duo mumbled, his violet eyes darkened momentarily with painful memories. "I swear that woman has a Duo magnet or something."   
  


"She likes you." Quatre said softly and braced himself for what he knew was coming.   
  


"Are you freaking nuts?!?" Duo yelled. "If she fucking liked me so much she would never have…fuck this, I don't need this shit." _She would never have taken Heero away, he wanted to say. But it was no good thinking that way. If Heero didn't want to go, he wouldn't have gone.   
  
_

"We'll have Miss Noin put you on leave for that day, so you wouldn't have to be here." Quatre suggested quickly.   
  


Trowa gave him an inscrutable look but remained silent as he continued his work. The blond only wanted to help after all. Even if Quatre could feel Duo's distress, he just didn't understand what all this meant to Duo.   
  


"You received death threats and you want me to take a vacation. Some guy tried to blow up your last meeting and you don't want me here…" Duo gave Quatre a blank look. "Am I...like, helping the enemy in some way?"   
  


"No!" Quatre eyes widen in shock. "I didn't mean it that way."   
  
"I see. I'm just not as good at WATCHING you like…oh, I don't know, maybe Trowa here, so I can just take a day off?"   
  


Trowa narrowed his eyes at Duo though the braided young man could only see one of them. Duo used to get frustrated with his friends for not revealing their feelings to each other, and then the incident with Heero happened. Now he didn't push it though he wasn't sure that what they were doing was better than what had happened between Heero and himself. But then again, anything is better than losing your best friend. After 3 years, Duo could still feel the aching emptiness in the pit of his stomach. After all this time, he still couldn't forget the man that had left him… he couldn't forget Heero Yuy.   
  


"Not at all!" Quatre protested again, and then blushed when he realized what Duo was saying. He glanced sideways at his longtime love and bit his lips.   
  


"Stop teasing him." Trowa said quietly to Duo as he got up and started to put his tools away. As he stepped past Duo, he gave the man a meaningful look that clearly said 'lay off the subject'. Duo looked over to the flustered blond again. Yep, hope was surely better than broken promises or a door slammed in your face.   
  


"Fine." Duo said finally and threw up his hands. "I want the day off but I'll be here. I could always run and hide, ne, if I'm off duty." His smile was back in place and he rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Put me on the guest list, Quat. It's time for me to live it up!" He laughed, spun on his heels and left the room, leaving his two friends to stare blankly at the closed door.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


"I don't like it." Heero told the former Queen of the world as he watched her swivel in front of the mirror.   
  


Relena paused from admiring her new gown and turned her attention to the head of her security detail who happened to be her ONLY security during this function. She gave him an exasperated frown before turning back to the full length mirror and look at her reflection again. The young woman in the glass tilted her head to the side as Relena scrutinized her but she smiled back amiably. The strapless navy blue gown hugged her shapely curves and the daring split on the side showed off Relena's long, toned leg perfectly. Her blond hair was cut to shoulder length and dyed dark brown. It made her look much younger than her 21 years and now bounced energetically as she turned her head while studying her reflection.   
  


"But you said it was flattering!" Relena couldn't believe Heero had changed his mind about her dress. He was never this fickle.   
  


"I meant the conference." Heero narrowed his eyes at the Minister of Foreign Policies and princess of the Sanq Kingdom.   
  


"Oh, that." Relena dismissed it with a small wave of her hand. "Hush, Heero, we've been over this. It'll be fine." She stepped behind the large wooden partition and started removing her dress. "You are such a worry wart." She added, knowing that he hated to be called that. She smiled at what she knew was coming.   
  


"Quatre is foolish enough to insist on going through with this, you should not do the same."   
  


"Heero." Relena said as she pulled on her jeans. "You really must lighten up or you'll die of old age before you hit 25." She came out from behind the partition dressed in blue jeans and a pink short sleeved blouse. "We've gone over this so many time and I'm not changing my mind. Quatre is important to me and I know he is to you too though you'd never admit it. I know you want to be here to make sure that he's safe. So do I. So here we are and that is that." She came to a stop in front of her bodyguard and best friend and looked at him triumphantly.   
  


"Someone is trying to kill him. Bringing you here goes against all logic." He muttered stubbornly.   
  


"Oh, Heero!" Relena shoved him playfully. "I have death threats, Quatre has death threats, and half the people that are attending have death threats, could you imagine what the security will be like? Not only that, since they're trying to kill HIM, I'd say I'm pretty safe." She winked at him but Heero still looked unconvinced. Relena rolled her eyes. "Besides, no one knows we're coming except Quatre and his security detail. Everybody else thinks I'm on XL2390 recovering from fatigue, remember?"   
  


Heero remembered. They had also taken extra precaution and changed Relena's appearance and wardrobe. A change that Relena apparently liked more than she should. Currently, they are registered as a couple in a quaint, out of the way hotel where no dignitaries ever appeared. With Relena's new haircut and sunglasses, no one recognized her.   
  


Heero, on the other hand should have been much more difficult to move around incognito. The infamous Wing Zero pilot was renown but for some reason, people just did't pay attention to him. They know he was there, but if asked at a later time, they would not have been able to describe him.   
  


"Please, Heero." She pressed her hands on his chest and looked up imploringly at him. "I need this. I haven't had this much fun since..." Relena scrunched her face trying to think of the last time she had fun. "Since the rumor about you and I being lovers."   
  
Heero winced visibly at the reminder. That was two years ago.   
  


"Nobody will know I'm around until my presentation, I promise!" She stood in front of him with her hands clasped tightly over her chest, blinking up at him imploringly. Heero gave in like she knew he would.   
  


"While I'm going over the details with Trowa and his team, you are NOT to leave this room." Heero said sternly, repeating the conversations they had many times in the past few days.   
  


"I understand." She nodded vigorously. She had no intention of doing anything of the sort but she had to convince him other wise. "So when are you leaving?"   
  


Heero narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. "Not until my replacement arrives."   
  


Relena was taken aback. "Replacement? What replacement?" She stared blankly at him.   
  


Heero gave her a smirk and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't think I was going to leave you alone, did you?"   
  


"But…but…" Relena blinked rapidly as her brain tried to come up with something. "NO ONE is supposed to know I'm here!" And since nothing came up, she resorted to whining.   
  


"Correction." Heero smirked. "No one I don't trust is supposed to know you're here."   
  


Relena flinched inwardly and mentally ticked off possible culprits: that would include Ex-Gundam pilots, her brother, Noin, Sally, Une… Relena bit her lips and glanced up at Heero. He was looking at her with an amused twinkle in his eyes.   
  


"Figured it out yet?" He asked.   
  


"No!" She said shortly.   
  


"Good, you always liked surprises."   
  


Relena worried her lower lip ceaselessly as she paced back and forth in front of the window. Heero had moved to the writing desk that was pushed up against the far wall and started typing on his laptop. The former queen of the world frowned unhappily at the young man, then seeing that he had chosen to ignore her, stamped her feet.   
  


"Heero! Who is it?" She asked, her hands on her hips. "Oh please tell me it's NOT Milliardo! This is going to suck a puddle of goo!"   
  


Heero rolled his eyes at her expression. She had picked that one up a year ago from none other than Duo Maxwell. He had never told her that Duo was referring to seeing her, but then she didn't need to know that. Funny thing is, Relena actually liked Duo a whole lot.   
  


"No. It's not Zechs." Heero said mildly as he continued to work on his plan.   
  


Relena waited for him to tell her who it was but Heero gave no indication that he would continue.   
  


"So…when do you expect this person?" Relena asked, her arms crossed, foot tapping irritably.   
  


Heero checked his watch and said, "Sooner than you think." He turned to her and his expression softened. Relena had changed these past couple of years. She had made it her mission to make Heero less tense and more 'emotional'. She had told him that if one of them didn't lighten up they would both die of cardiac arrest from stress and tension. In effect, Relena was reminding him more of Duo everyday; a fact that Heero was finding more unnerving than he had ever thought possible. What was the point of staying away from Duo if he could not forget the young man?   
  


The knock on the door had Relena running to it to beat Heero. That didn't work…whatever made her think she could beat Superman anyway?   
  


Heero smirked at her as he pulled the door open and let the man on the other side in.   
  


Relena groaned inwardly as Wufei Chang stepped into the room. Of all the Gundam pilots, he and Trowa are the least talkative…er…present company excluded. She didn't know much about him at all except that he kept talking about justice and that he had owned a dragon. Well, that last information may not have been correct, her source was very vague about the details.   
  


Heero nodded to the man and the man nodded back. Relena whimpered softly as the thought of a very dull and silent afternoon flashed across her mind.   
  


"Relena." Wufei said quietly. Funny, she thought, that was a 'hello', a 'how are you' and a 'you better behave' rolled neatly into one word.   
  


"Wufei." She tried multiple messages too, unfortunately she didn't attend the same communication class as these two men and Wufei promptly ignored her and turned to Heero. Relena silently fumed.   
  


Wufei moved into the room carrying his duffle bag and he placed it on the floor by his feet. He looked around the room, surveying it and Relena recognized the motion immediately. Relena sighed, once a soldier, always a soldier. Her brother had said that to her once…she hadn't believed him but these two were determined to convince her otherwise.   
  


"Thanks for coming." Heero said quietly and Wufei shrugged elegantly. The man was wearing snug fitting black trousers and soft, comfortable looking shoes. His white sleeveless top had oriental style buttons straight down the middle. He looked exotic and very serious. His black hair was longer than she had remembered and it was tied back in a severe ponytail at the back of his head. His strong toned arms looked powerful, though they weren't muscle bound like some vain characters pumping irons all day… All in all, he looked very capable of keeping her safe.   
  


"I was almost done on the new L5 anyway. Besides, I'd heard about what happened to Quatre's last meeting. I wanted to be here as well." Wufei assured Heero quietly. He turned to look at Relena. "She looks different."   
  
Duh! Relena almost blurted out but held it back just in time.   
  


"It's more than just looks." Heero warned him and Relena frowned at her bodyguard. Er, the old one. "Relena has developed a sense of adventure and mischief, as well. I suggest you be on guard."   
  
"Excuse me." Relena put her hands on her hips. "I'm standing right here."   
  


Wufei gave her a once over and Relena felt chills run down her spine. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but it made her look away abruptly as she felt very aware of the onyx eyes appraising her.   
  


Wufei made no comment and went back to discussing various security details with Heero. Relena sighed and plopped herself down on the large sofa and watched them with resignation. Her plans of an afternoon excursion around the city had just flown out the windows and she was not a happy princess.   
  


Unless… Relena smiled to herself. While the men were busy with ways to keep her and Quatre safe, Relena was busy with ideas of her own.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


Quatre watched the door close behind Duo with a resounding thud and sighed. He turned his attention back to the tall man next to him and his heart wrenched painfully in his chest. Trowa was still staring after Duo with an indescribable expression on his face. Quatre turned away and walked back to his desk and made a show of examining the work that Trowa had been doing. He didn't want Trowa to see the pained expression he was sure was plastered across his face.   
  


Quatre was thankful that he had found a way to control his ability to read people's feelings. During the war, it was both a blessing and a curse. The pain he had felt around him nearly crippled him at times and it wasn't until a year after the war that someone had shown him how to block out these feelings.   
  


Not that it had helped much in terms of Trowa. Trowa had always been difficult to read and he could only glimpse into the tall young man's heart at the rarest of moments. As far as Trowa was concerned, Quatre had a suspicion that it was the other way around. There were times when Quatre could have sworn – were he the type to swear – that Trowa knew exactly what Quatre was thinking or feeling. Which made what happened between Trowa and Duo even more of a betrayal than he would have thought possible.   
  


But it wasn't possible. Trowa couldn't be an empath as well. So Trowa really didn't know Quatre's feelings… And Quatre was too afraid to find out that Trowa really DID care for Duo that he refused to reach out to read Trowa's feelings.   
  


Swallowing the lump in his throat, he forced a smile and turned to face Trowa.   
  


"You really did a great job. I can't even tell where you've hid the sensors."   
  


Trowa watched him silently for a few seconds then said, "It's hardly a good job if you don't know where the panic button is."   
  


Panic button?   
  


Trowa came to stand next to Quatre and the blond felt his heart skip a beat. "The sensors are around the room but I installed a button here…" He reached under the desk drawer and indicated that Quatre should do the same. "In case you need us and we're not here."   
  
Quatre reached under the desk and his hand brushed Trowa's briefly as the taller man guided him to the button. Quatre swallowed and tried to keep the heat from rising to his face. "Press it gently and we'll know you're in need." Trowa told him quietly.   
  


"I see. Thank you." His voice was breathless and he moved away from Trowa quickly. Heavyarms' ex-pilot straightened up silently as he watched Quatre move away.   
  


"Not that you'll be anywhere without one of us but just in case." Trowa continued to watch his friend. "I've outfitted your private quarters as well and I'd like to show you that as soon as you're available."   
  


Quatre felt more heat rising to his face and he hastily look down at his shoes. "Of course. Um…I should be done with these papers soon…so…okay." Quatre blinked at the idiotic sentence he'd just uttered and wondered how the heck he had become the spokesperson for so many causes.   
  


Trowa nodded and settled himself by the door. He spoke briefly into the communicator attached to the lapel of his khakis Preventer uniform and nodded when he seemed satisfied with what he'd heard. He leaned back comfortably against the wall and waited for Quatre to resume his work.   
  


Quatre had no choice but to do just that and hope that whatever he was signing wasn't TOO important because he sure as hell couldn't concentrate with Trowa staring at him like that.   
  
  


TBC…   
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


Arigatou, minna! If you like the story, please be kind enough to let me know. If you don't like it for some reason, I'd be most grateful if you'd tell me what it was that you didn't like.   
  


Thanks again!


	2. Silent Reunion

Author's notes and warnings:  Sorry this chapter took so long!  I do hope you enjoy!  Some Quatre and Duo angst, Wufei and Relena silliness and Heero and Trowa…er…quietness…*sweatdrops*  
  
Great big hug for my reviewers!

Kawaii7:  LOL, I see how the new rule for screen names affecting you!  Seven is a very good number, no da!  Thank you for reading my GW fic.

Bakachan: *laughs*  Thank you!  I'm real glad you like it.  *glomps bakachan*

Midori Natari Himura: You like this Relena?  Cool!  I'm so glad, I was really nervous putting her with Wufei…so many people don't like her (including my beta reader!) LOL.  Thank you!

Krysana: *waves frantically* Hi, V-chan!  You like my ficcie? *hugs*  Heero will make Duo feel better…I don't know about 'soon' though…  Thanks sweety!

LadyDragonWolf Knight:  O.O Er…that's just…one person, right?  *smiles*  Thank you for your comments!  I'm glad no rotten produce was thrown for the mentioning of past 3x2 and future 5xR.  ~.~

Star Madison:  Hello!  Long time no write!  How are you?  Watched any new anime lately?  I'm glad you like the story. Well you know I'm big on character interaction so…enjoy!  Thank you!

Xellas: Hugs, no da! LOL.  Thank you!  Yeah, Relena sure will have lots of naughty fun with Wufei!  Thanks for all the input!

Yo: Thank you!!!!

Special thanks for my kawaii beta reader, Hitari-chan!  If there are still boo-boos, it's all MY fault, no da!  I'm always messing with things when I shouldn't *hangs head*

Well…enjoy!  
  
  
  


**The Silent Series **- Chapter Two: _Silent Reunion_

By Moonraven   
  
  
  


"Trowa. Quatre." Heero nodded to the two young men in the room.   
  


"Heero." Trowa nodded solemnly back but Quatre beamed at him from across the room. The small blond never understood how these two could communicate with only a few words between them.   
  


"How are you, Heero?" Quatre asked as he came forward and embraced Heero. "We were worried that maybe Relena was really sick." He stepped back and watched Heero closely. Something was not right with Heero. He sensed resignation... pain... and something else he couldn't quite name. Regret? Quatre turned and glanced at Trowa but as usual, nothing could be read on the tall brunette's face.   
  


"I'm fine, Quatre, thank you.' Heero said quietly. "And so is Relena. She's safe with Wufei at the moment."   
  


"Wufei?" Trowa asked, one delicate eyebrow rose elegantly.   
  


Heero nodded. "He's back from New L5." Heero turned and gave Quatre a small smile. "It seems you've struck a protective cord in Wufei as well."   
  


Quatre blushed and glanced sideways at Trowa but the taller man was staring stoically at a point somewhere behind Quatre's left ear. The blond sighed inaudibly and gave Heero a small smile.   
  


"That appears to be the ONLY thing I can strike in anyone, ne, Heero?" Then, not wanting to dwell on the gloomy subject of his unrequited love for Trowa, Quatre shook his head ruefully and gave Heero a bigger smile.   
  


"Where are you staying? You must move in here where it'll be safe. Trowa has done a marvelous job around the grounds as well as the living quarters. You must move in with us."   
  


Heero raised a brow at the last sentence and Quatre's eyes widen in horror. THAT didn't come out right at all! He peeked at Trowa from under his bangs but nothing in the other man's expression gave anything away. If Trowa had noticed how cozy his offer had sounded, he gave no indication of it.   
  


"No offense, Quatre, but there are too many people here who might recognize Relena even with her disguise." Then Heero frowned as he suddenly realized something and asked abruptly, "Where's Duo?"   
  


Quatre blinked at Heero then turned to Trowa for help.   
  


"Duo is checking the security at the space port." Trowa said, his visible eye watching Heero closely. "He won't return for sometime."   
  


Quatre could see Heero's shoulders relaxed slightly and the ex-Wing pilot nodded. "Good. There's no point arguing with him about this." He looked from Trowa to Quatre knowingly. "I take it he wasn't too happy with Relena and I being here?"   
  


Trowa said nothing; he just stared at Heero. Quatre cleared his throat and waved his hands airily. "You know Duo... I'm sure he'll be very glad to see you, just...well...not Relena...AND you...together..." Quatre broke off awkwardly. He wondered for the hundredth times how he could speak eloquently in front of millions of people but couldn't string one complete sentence together in front of his friends.   
  


Trowa shifted his gaze to Quatre for a few seconds then went back to watching Heero again.   
  


Heero didn't answer Quatre but looked skeptically at the blond for a moment before he turned to Trowa. "Let's go over the plans."   
  


Trowa nodded and looked at Quatre. "Are you done?"   
  


"Yes."   
  


Trowa spoke into his lapel again, telling one of his men to come and stay with Quatre. The blond frowned and protested. "Trowa, I don't need constant supervision. You've secured the grounds as well as the mansion; I'll be fine on my own for few hours. Besides, I want to come with you too."   
  


His head of security studied him for a full minute before nodding. "Fine." Trowa canceled his last order then led them out into the adjoining room, which served as his office.   
  


"You're cutting this a little close aren't you?" Trowa asked Heero as they poured over the details. "The conference is tomorrow and Relena isn't here yet."   
  


"She won't be here until tomorrow." Heero said, not looking up from the maps of the grounds. "How many men do you have here?" He pointed to the southern wall enclosing Quatre's 200 acres home.   
  


"Four at the gate and one every fifty feet along the wall."   
  


Quatre watched the two men lose themselves in the details of the upcoming event and smiled a sad little smile. It was so easy to slip back into the soldier mode, even their tone of voice changed. Quatre shivered involuntarily then moved closer to Trowa and peered down at the scattered contents on the table.   
  


Listening to Trowa and Heero discuss strategies and security plans brought back bittersweet memories of their time together and Quatre had to swallow the rising lump in his throat. The war may have held some very unpleasant memories for Quatre but he could never regret that it had brought Trowa into his life. Not that it had done him any good. Four years after the war and Trowa was no closer to being his than he was during the war. But at least he was close by.   
  


Quatre remembered the time when Trowa had taken assignments that kept him far from Quatre. The blond worried ceaselessly and every sense of loneliness and pain he detected became his private hell. He kept imagining Trowa all alone, hurt or dying. It ate away at the young blond, making him ill.   
  


Then Quatre got shot.   
  


No matter how serious the incident was, Quatre was thankful that it happened, it brought Trowa back almost immediately... and he hadn't left Quatre's side since. He allowed no one else to be assigned as Quatre's head of security and only allowed Duo or Wufei to replace him when it was necessary. Even Rashid had to take the back seat when Trowa was that determined.   
  


Quatre sighed at the memories and his two friends looked up from their discussion.   
  


"Something wrong?" Trowa asked. "Did we miss something?"   
  


"No!" Quatre shook his head, horrified that he had made Trowa think that the plan was inadequate. "If anything, it's overkill." He smiled at the taller man. "Really, Trowa, one would think that I'm not the same person who piloted a Gundam and destroyed a whole colony."   
  


Trowa frowned and looked away from Quatre. "I thought we weren't bringing that up EVER." He said quietly.   
  


Quatre sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you're just doing your job, nothing more, but it does make me feel so helpless... so useless sometimes. I used to defend colonies, Trowa, protect people who can't fight for themselves and now I'm reduced to making speeches and cower behind men who're willing to come between me and my death..." Quatre bit his lips suddenly, fearing that he had said too much. "Never mind. I'll go see to the menu or something. Please carry on." Choking back bitter tears, he spun on his heels and walked out the door before either of the men could speak. He certainly left before Trowa could scold him or call a baby-sitter for him.   
  


Quatre leaned on the closed door and blinked back the wetness behind his eyes. He felt so empty, so useless. He hated these feelings and wished with all his heart that someone would stop treating him like a fragile piece of crystal and actually INTERACT with him, BE with him, talk to him and not AT him...   
  


More than anything, he wished that Trowa would be that someone...   
  


As horrible as the war was, some part of him wanted to go back to those times where the others actually fought beside him. Where they had allowed him to risk his life like they risked theirs. Where they respected his judgment and decisions. Where they didn't treat him like he was a liability.   
  


Where he belonged... where he was one of them.   
  


Quatre rubbed his eyes tiredly and sighed again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. He pushed himself resignedly off the door and walked towards the kitchen. Two men came out of the shadows and followed a few paces behind and Quatre shook his head mentally. Trowa's men. Quatre muttered a few choice words, courtesy of Duo Maxwell's vocabulary list, and swore that between Rashid's men and Trowa's men, they were slowly but surely suffocating him to death. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs for SOMEONE to take him away from all this.   
  


But that someone was Trowa and Trowa would never do that...   
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


Relena Peacecraft stared in disbelief as Wufei settled comfortably on the couch with his book, completely prepared to ignore her. Of course she knew that casual conversations were probably not in the Stoic Bodyguard Handbook, but complete silence after just two minutes into his shift? He has got to be kidding! Well, let's just see how long he could ignore her.   
  


Relena walked over to the door but before she could open it, Wufei's deceptively soft voice stopped her.   
  


"Where do you think you're going?" His voice was practically at her elbow and Relena gasped in surprise. She turned around and involuntarily took a step back when she found his hard black eyes regarding her from just a few feet away. Relena pressed her back against the door and swallowed. Even Heero, in his darkest mood, couldn't put the odd fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach like this man could with just a look.   
  


"I... I'm going out." She lifted her chin slightly to let him know that she wasn't afraid. Who the heck was she kidding? She was afraid all right, but HE didn't have to know that.   
  


"Really." Wufei looked at her as if she had spoken Chinese. He continued to watch her silently until she fidgeted nervously.   
  


"Yes. Really." You are a princess, Relena. She told herself. You have stared down egotistical dignitaries and pompous royalties all over the galaxy; you could certainly handle one ex-Gundam pilot... surely?   
  


"Heero said that we're to stay here until he returns." His eyes never left hers but she could feel the weight of his gaze all the way down to her toes.   
  


You are one tough woman, Relena.   
  


"Do you always do what Heero tells you?" She challenged softly.   
  


One of Wufei's delicate black brows rose and his eyes narrowed calculatedly. "When I have given my word, yes."   
  


Relena thought quickly and said, "I believe your duties were to keep me safe, Wufei Chang, not to be my personal jailer. And since I intend to go out, you can keep your word to Heero by joining me." She used her best 'non-negotiable' tone and hoped he fell for it like many of the representatives she had to mediate for.   
  


Er... maybe not. Judging by the look that flashed across Wufei's face, Relena guessed that she must have switched from Chinese to Islamic or something else equally foreign to him... and her.   
  


"How about... 'NO'?" He said quietly but Relena could see that he wasn't too impressed with her.   
  


Relena took a deep breath and reminded herself again that she was the princess of a pacifist nation. She could NOT do what she really wanted to do, which at that very moment was to connect Wufei's smug face with something very big and very hard. He clearly was the most infuriating man she had ever met.   
  


No violence, no violence...   
  


"How are you going to keep me here, Wufei? Tie me to the chair?" Relena asked; her face lifted in quiet defiance.   
  


Wufei narrowed his eyes but remained quiet as he watched her.   
  


"I didn't think so." Relena turned towards the door once again and reached to open it when a steely hand gripped her wrist firmly. She gasped and stared at Wufei in disbelief.   
  


"Unhand me, sir!" She straightened to her full height of 5'6" and managed to stare down a man who was at least a good many inches taller than her. "This is hardly a behavior of an honorable man!"   
  


Wufei dropped her hand immediate and took a step back. He looked like she had slapped him and paled visibly as he bowed his head. "Forgive me."   
  


Relena did her very best not to break into a smile as she nodded curtly. This whole 'honorable' thing might come in handy after all.   
  


As Wufei was distracted with self-reprimand, Relena opened the front door and slipped out.   
  


Wufei's cursing could be heard as she nearly sprinted down the hall in her haste to get as far from him as possible before he caught up to her.   
  


"Good afternoon." She slowed to a brisk walk as she passed an elderly couple. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"   
  


They nodded with a smile and she hurried on, knowing full well that Wufei was just a few steps behind her. Relena bypassed the front desk and slipped out the side door. When they were out of the building and in the relatively secluded area by the side of the building, Wufei moved in front and barred her way. The thunderous look he gave her was enough for Relena to gulp audibly, nevermind that it was not ladylike.   
  


"Changed your mind?" She asked innocently while trying not to look nervous.   
  


"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Wufei's quiet voice was carefully controlled though the angry flash in his eyes showed how furious he was.   
  


"I want to see the city. After tomorrow night, everyone will know that I'm here and I won't be able to. Please, Wufei." When all else failed, beg. It wasn't something she would have done when she was younger but she'd learned much about people since then. Having convictions about something was good and fine but stubbornness and inflexibility just didn't get you anywhere.   
  


Wufei looked taken aback for a second then shook his head. "Heero would not approve."   
  


"Grrrr!" Relena clenched her fists in frustration. "I don't care whether or not Heero approves. I want to see the city!" Did she say she had learned much about people? Obviously she hadn't had extensive dealings with Wufei Chang!   
  


Wufei frowned at her disapprovingly and crossed his arms.   
  


"What?" Wasn't he going to say anything? He was just... staring.   
  


"Where I came from, a woman does not dishonor her betrothed in such a manner." He reprimanded sternly.   
  


It was Relena's turn to stare at her companion, her mouth hung open rather unbecomingly. At Wufei's deepened frown, she snapped her jaw shut and swallowed.   
  


"B-b-betrothed? What are you talking about?"   
  


If the creases between Wufei's brows got any deeper, Relena was afraid that his face would crack.   
  


"You and Heero are betrothed to each other." He told her impatiently.   
  


"Says who?" Relena asked, completely mystified. The last rumors about them were over a year ago and they were only lovers then. When had THAT escalated to 'betrothal'?   
  


Wufei blinked at her uncomprehendingly. "You mean... you're not?"   
  


"No! I cannot believe that YOU, of all people, would listen to rumors."   
  


The muscles in Wufei's jaw twitched as he glared at her.   
  


"It is common knowledge. Heero never dispelled it and all of us, including Duo, believed it was true."   
  


Relena didn't understand the significant of 'including Duo' but that was the least of her concern at the moment so she filed it away to ask Heero later. Now she had to deal with Wufei.   
  


"Well, it's not true and since I am no longer dishonoring ANY betrothed, can we go see the city now?"   
  


"NO!" Wufei threw up his hands in disbelief. "What part of 'we have to stay here, it's not safe to be wandering around' don't you understand?"   
  


"What part of 'no one recognizes me so I'm safe', don't YOU understand?"   
  


Wufei was ready to throw her over his shoulder, to hell with dishonorable behavior when they heard someone clear their throat.   
  


"Excuse me, folks." A strange voice called to them and Wufei turned abruptly to face the newcomer, putting himself between Relena and any potential danger.   
  


Two tall men in Peace Officer's uniform watched them from a few feet away, their hands resting casually on their batons as they gauged the arguing pair.   
  


"Are you all right, Miss? Is this man bothering you?" One officer asked.   
  


Relena blinked stupidly at the men and then had to suppress a giggle as Wufei grunted and stiffened in front of her.   
  


"No, officers. I'm fine, thank you very much." She moved from behind Wufei and glomped onto his arm, ignoring the choking sounds from her bodyguard. "MY boyfriend and I can't seem to agree on where to go, there are so many things to see. Can you perhaps make a suggestion?" As Relena smiled disarmingly at the peace officers, she was aware that Wufei was so stiff if she tugged just a tad harder, she was sure he'd tip over and fall.   
  


"Oh that's easy, the pier two blocks down is quite romantic. You get the perfect view of the city as well as the ocean." One officer said helpfully.   
  


"Or if you like to shop, the Tremaine District is quite famous for that." The other chimed in.   
  


Relena beamed her thanks to them brilliantly before turning to her asphyxiating 'boyfriend'. "Darling, shall we try the shops?"   
  


Wufei nodded stiffly and Relena headed off towards the direction that the officer had pointed, towing the semi-comatose Wufei along.   
  


"Thanks again, officers." Relena turned to wave at them then burst into a fit of giggles as they turned the corner. "Oh my god, that was so much fun!" She nearly doubled over in her hysteria, completely missing the murderous look on Wufei's face.   
  


"Are you quite done?"   
  


Oh-oh. Relena choked back another fit and swallowed hard.   
  


Judging from the ice forming all around them, Relena would say that she was in trouble.   
  


Boy, was she EVER in trouble.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  


"Incompetent fools!" Duo muttered under his breath as he rounded the corner of Quatre's mansion... and ran headlong into something very hard. Duo yelped and fell back on his rear, muttering curses.   
  


"Goddamn son of a b--" Duo never finished his sentence. The words died on his lips as he stared into the deepest, darkest blue eyes he'd ever seen. The very same eyes that he'd drowned in so many years ago as the owner made love to him and told him heart aching lies. Lies that destroyed his world.   
  


"Jeezus, Heero, carrying gundanium on you or something?" Duo looked away quickly as he made a production of getting up and brushing dust from his pants. He wasn't sure he understood the pained look on Heero's face at the mention of gundanium. Heero was never sensitive before even if he understood Duo's jokes, not that Heero understood them. "I swear if I hadn't know better, I'd say I hit a brick wall."   
  


Heero still hadn't said anything but stood staring at him like he was a ghost or something. Duo waved a hand in front of Heero's face. "Hello?" From the look on Heero's face, anyone would have thought Duo was the one with the gundanium hide.   
  


"It's been a while, Duo." Heero's quiet voice finally said. "How are you?"   
  


Like you care, Duo thought bitterly.   
  


"Good, couldn't be better." He flashed Heero one of his infamous grins and asked, "How 'bout you?" Okay, technically, he wasn't lying. He was doing well... physically. Hell would freeze over before he'd let Heero see how much the man still affected him.   
  


Heero stared at him strangely before nodding once and said, "Good."   
  


They stood staring at each other silently for a long time and Duo puzzled over the emotions he saw in Heero's eyes. The other man was usually very good at shutting himself off that Duo wasn't sure how to read the multitudes of sentiments that flickered behind those blue depths.   
  


Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Duo broke the silence and Heero looked away suddenly.   
  


Duo wanted to shake the man and ask, _'Why did you leave me, Heero? Wasn't my love good enough for you? Did you find what you want with Relena?'_ But all that came out was, "Er... What the hell are you doing here, Heero? I can't believe you would bring Relena here at a time like this."   
  


Heero turned his gaze back to Duo, a small smile touched to side of his mouth. Duo swallowed a lump in his throat. Heero was as breathtaking as ever.   
  


"Are you worried about Relena?" His quiet voice carried a touch of contentment that Duo didn't understand. Did the mention of the woman's name make him that happy?   
  


"No." Duo scowled and crossed his arms.   
  


Heero's smile grew bigger at his posture. "I know you don't really hate her, Duo. I'm glad."   
  


Duo frowned at the sadness that seeped into Heero's voice. There was something about Heero that was different. He couldn't put his finger on it but Heero seemed tired... drained somehow. Like he was running out of energy...   
  


"Of course I don't hate her." Duo said grudgingly, his eyes still scrutinizing Heero. "She's just... real annoying sometimes."   
  


No matter how he had tried to hate her, Duo found that he couldn't. It wasn't her fault that Heero loved her; Duo just needed someone to take the blame sometimes when he felt really lonely and his needs for Heero overwhelmed him.   
  


It was HIS fault after all for not being good enough for Heero. HE wasn't worthy. It had nothing to do with Relena.   
  


"She really likes you." Heero said.   
  


"Huh?" Duo asked intelligently. While he was wallowing in self-pity, Heero went and changed the topic on him?   
  


Heero smiled again, wistfully. "Relena admires you a lot."   
  


Duo gaped at Heero. Were he and Quatre talking behind his back? He had nothing. He WAS nothing... he couldn't even keep the one person he loved, how could the Queen of the World admire him?   
  


"Heero..."   
  


Heero looked away and ran a hand through his perpetually untidy hair. Duo remembered how soft it was and his hand itched to do the same.   
  


"Heero, are you all right?" The only times he had ever seen Heero 'not all right', was when the man got injured during their missions and that was only once or twice. Heero didn't get sick and despite his reputation for seeking death, Heero was actually quite careful once he had found a reason to live. At one time, Duo had thought that reason was him.   
  


Heero looked up and blinked at him several times before nodding. "I'm fine. I have to get back to Relena."   
  


Duo gritted his teeth and willed the giant lump in his chest away. "Yeah, sure. I...er ... congratulations, man. I didn't have time to say it before." Duo thanked god his voice was steady. The last thing he wanted to do was break down in front of Heero.   
  


Heero paused, as he was about to turn to leave and stared uncomprehendingly at him.   
  


"On your engagement." Duo said quietly.   
  


Heero looked as if he wanted to say something but his phone rang and he fished it out mechanically.   
  


"Yes?"   
  


The video came on and Duo saw Sally's face on the palm-size screen, scowling at Heero.   
  


"Heero, I need to see you ASAP!" She did not look pleased.   
  


Heero glanced at Duo and turned to the side as he shook his head. "I can't."   
  


"It's not a request, Heero. This is very important."   
  


"In two days."   
  


"Heero..."   
  


"I'm not alone Sally."   
  


Sally paused and seemed to be considering something, and then she nodded. "Two days or I'm going there and drag your butt back here myself! Sally, out!" Then the screen turned black.   
  


"Damn, Heero. You're not cheating on Relena, are you?" Duo asked lightly when he saw that Heero was still deep in thought.   
  


Heero's head jerked up in surprise. "No!"   
  


"Are you sick, Heero?" Duo knew that Sally left Preventers a couple of years back to return to medicine. If Heero was seeing her, then...   
  


"No." Heero said quickly. "I'm... she's working on something for me."   
  


"She's not with us anymore, Heero. What do you need a research doctor specializing in genetics for when Preventers has the best to offer?"   
  


Heero frowned but remained silent for a long time. When he finally spoke, his voice was cold and crisp. "It's classified." He turned and nodded to Duo curtly. "I have to go." Without waiting for reply, Heero turned on his heels and walked down the walkway towards the main gates.   
  


Duo watched his ex-lover's retreating back closely. Heero was lying. He wasn't sure which part was the lie but he knew Heero well enough to know that the man was hiding something.   
  


What was Heero hiding?   
  


And why the hell did he care?   
  


Duo closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He cared because he was still in love with the perfect soldier. He was still in love with Heero Yuy.   
  


TBC...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hope you like? Ne? Ne?  See you next chapter!  Er…or next fic, ne? 


	3. Silent Night

**_Author's Notes and Warnings:_** Hello!! *waves* Thank you for coming back, no da!  This chapter will introduce the original character, Azir. Not much intrigue, just characters getting to know each other and in most cases, reacquainted. 

  
  


Hugs and blessings to my reviewers !  Special thanks to Hitari-chan for the beta work!!!!  
  


**Xellas M.:** Arigatou, no da! I'm so glad you like it so far and it wouldn't be half as good if it weren't for all you thoughts, ne? Thank you!

**Cindy** **Poo**: *hugs kawaii-chan* Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like!! ^_^

**Krysana**: Wah! Misunderstanding still not resolved, ne? And now I throw Azir into the mix. *shakes head* I hope he survive the boys… Thank you!!!

**LadyDragonWolfKnight**: O_O Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!

**Yira**: LOL. Yep, it'll be revealed in due time! Patience, na no da!!! Thank you for your comments!

**Sandybunny**: I do hope they work, ne? I really like the chemistry between them. Thank you.

**Water**-**Soter**: Hm…what happened between Trowa and Duo? LOL. I'm not telling…yet! It will come up again, not to worry. It is a big thorn in Quatre's side after all… Thank you! And Heero's secret should be coming out in chapter 4 or so…

**Dyna**: LOL…yeah, they were bad, ne? *shakes them* But all will be revealed soon! Thank you very much!

**Baka**-**chan**: ROFL. "…" means 'I love you', huh? Okay…*giggles* Heero is a baka, ne? But hopefully Duo will fix that in due time. Thank you for your reviews as always…all three of them!!!. (((HUGS)))   
  


Disclaimer: I don't own them, just borrowing their names and likenesses for the purpose of entertaining fans! I hope I'm at least doing that right, ne?   
  


Enjoy!   
  
  
  


**The Silent Series** - _Chapter 3: Silent Night_

By Moonraven   
  


"That was one of the most preposterous proposals you've ever come up with, Minister Peacecraft. How can you expect the mining colonies to agree with such demands?" Hans Jorgensen, the representative of mining colony MN107 demanded, red-faced. "I cannot condone this!"   
  


"You don't have to, representative Jorgensen." Relena smiled pleasantly at the angry man. "But you must know that many of the mining colonies have been talking about similar treaties for some time now. They are completely prepared to accept it."   
  


"You LIE!" Hans Jorgensen was nearly shouting and his associates each grabbed an arm to steady him as well as hold him back should he decide to leave his wits behind and lunged at the serene Minister of Foreign Policies. That would indeed prove to be stupid since Relena was flanked by 4 top Preventers Agents as well as her very grim looking brother, Milliardo Peacecraft.   
  


The former Lightning Count glowered at the representatives of MN107 darkly while they collected their wits and bowed, then dragging their comrade sputtering behind them.   
  


Relena sighed and turned irritated eyes towards her smirking brother. "Milliardo, please! If you keep scaring them away, I can't play."   
  


Zechs threw back his head and laughed at the petulant expression on his sister's face. "Sorry, Relena, but Heero's going to have my head if I allow you to hurt them. He feels that it would give him a bad reputation if you prove to be more competent than your bodyguard."   
  


Relena rolled her eyes and elegantly smoothed down the front of her blue evening gown. "Speaking of which…where is he?"   
  


"Around, I'm sure. He's never far, you know that."   
  


"And…Wufei?" Relena asked.   
  


Zechs glanced sideways at Relena but she was too busy picking imaginary lint from her slender gloved hand to pay any notice. Or so it appeared. Zechs smiled and shrugged. "Wufei sends his regrets; he has duties elsewhere that he must attend to, but will be by presently. Didn't you see him in the audience when you made your speech?"   
  


"No, I didn't." Relena frowned as she tried to recall. She saw Heero standing next to the stage and she even saw Duo leaning casually against the wall by one of the doors. He may seem relaxed but from past experiences, Relena knew that his attention was completely attuned to his surroundings. Trowa was in his usual place, standing ever vigilantly behind Quatre's chair, out of sight, but never quite far enough to be out of reach… Relena had wondered extensively about those two… They almost seem like one person at times… yet… 

But she digressed. Wufei, she was thinking about the Chinese man. Where was he? What other duties did he have at the trade conference besides security? "He didn't mention any other duties to me." She murmured half to herself.   
  


"Was he supposed to?" Zechs asked with one fine eyebrow raised.   
  


"It would be nice to know why he just disappeared, that's all. Not that I care, of course." Relena continued to inspect her gloved hands as she walked. "He is a very rude man."   
  


"I find his candor to be quite refreshing." Zechs mused. "Anyway, I'm sure you'll see him in the ballroom, Relena." Zechs told her as he stepped in front of the large double door, barring her way. He looked at her with undisguised amusement and Relena frowned up at him.   
  


"What is it, Milliardo?"   
  


"Are you ready, your highness?" He asked her softly as he offered her his arm.   
  


"Oh." Relena smiled genuinely at her brother and took his arm graciously. "Why yes, thank you, your highness."   
  


One of the Preventers agents opened the double doors and the doorman inside announced the royal siblings grandly. Relena smiled and nodded politely to the crowd and as always, she started to wonder how long they had until bedtime. Maybe at twenty-one, she was getting too old to put up with small talks and all the fawning that was usual for the social period after speeches. She didn't know how Quatre could stand to be smiling so brilliantly still; hers were definitely forced.   
  


"Zechs."   
  


Relena's grip on her brother's arm tightened at the sound of Wufei's voice. So… his duties allowed him to visit her after all, how gracious of him!   
  


"Wufei… or should I say representative Chang."   
  


What?   
  


Relena had intended to ignore her truant bodyguard a bit longer but she couldn't help herself. Her head turned sharply on it's own accord and she found herself staring into the dark eyes of Wufei Chang.   
  


The arrogant man was dressed almost completely in black. His long sleeve, waist length coat was meticulously donned with small gold buttons down the middle. The high collar of the jacket was trimmed red and so was the intricate dragon that adorned the front of his jacket. His narrow black pants hung splendidly on his slim hips and powerful thighs, managing to make him appeared even more predatory than any dragon image ever could. Around his waist wrapped a red silk sash and inserted between the silk and his trimmed waist was his katana. Wufei had his long hair loose, framing his chiseled face and hung like strands of black silk to fall a little ways past his shoulders. She had never seen Wufei like this before and all she could do was stare.   
  


"Relena." Wufei said as he took the hand she didn't even know she'd offered and bowed over it. Relena couldn't completely identify the feelings dancing around in her chest as her fingers touched his forehead. She wasn't aware that Chinese people greet nobility that way but whichever way Wufei decided to use was quite all right with her. She blinked at him as he straightened up and dropped her hand then turned to say something to Zechs. Relena stared at the young man she had spent all of yesterday with and couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't noticed how attractive he really was.   
  


"I must go then." Relena vaguely heard Zechs told Wufei. Her brother turned to smile apologetically at her. "I'm sorry 'Lena but Noin's looking for me. Wufei will continue his duties here, so I leave you in good hands." He turned to Wufei and nodded then off he went towards the door.   
  


Relena turned to look at the man in front of her again and found him staring right back at her. Well, he may have looked different but his manners sure hadn't improved much.   
  


"Representative Chang?" Relena asked stiffly. "Why have I not heard of you before tonight? Or should I have a word with my staff for neglecting to include you in my briefings?"   
  


"Ah… no, don't have a word with them." Wufei held up a hand and smiled weakly. "I'm not really representing any colony, more like a last minute substitute. My uncle, Fei-Hung Wong, is the real representative of New L5. When he heard that I was going to be here, he'd ask that I take his place while he quells a small rebellion on the colony. Quatre has a letter from him, if you need to see it."   
  


"No… I… Why didn't you say anything?" She asked. "I thought…" Relena bit her lips. What was the matter with her? So what if she'd thought he had left? Before yesterday, she hadn't even expected to see him let alone have him as her temporary bodyguard. So why should she care if he had other things to do?   
  


Wufei's piercing onyx eyes watched her struggle and Relena thought she's seen a hint of a smile touched those usually stern lips.   
  


"You thought…?" He was definitely not helping, damn it!   
  


Relena lowered her eyes to inspect her hands coolly. "It really doesn't matter."   
  


Wufei's hand appeared suddenly next to hers and Relena pulled her hands back in surprise. She looked up quizzically at the serious young man in front of her and stared as he bowed low.   
  


"Would you do me the honor?" Wufei asked when he looked up.   
  


"…" Blink. Blink.   
  


"Dance. Would you like to dance?" Wufei straightened while his eyes remained fixed on hers.   
  


"Oh." Duh! Relena, poise and elegant princess of the pacifist Kingdom of Sanq, could have merrily kicked herself had that not been one of the things princesses don't do. "I'd love to." She replied and placed her hand in the warm and capable hand of Wufei.   
  


Wufei pulled her close against him and whirled her across the floor. Wow… she hadn't thought he could dance.   
  


"Why ever not?" Wufei asked, his eyes twinkled with curiosity.   
  


"Excuse me?" Relena briefly thought about the various dishes she'd had for dinner. Which one was turning her into an imbecile?   
  


"Why would you think I don't dance?" He looked as if he'd expected an answer… Oh, wait a minute… Did she say that out loud? Think, Relena, think.   
  


"Well…" She started slowly. "Soldiers don't usually make graceful dancers…"   
  


Relena trailed off awkwardly as Zechs breezed elegantly by them with Noin poised in his arms.   
  


"Milliardo is always the exception, of course, he is a prince after all. It is only appropriate that he knows his way… around the… floor." Relena hated herself with a vengeance. No, she hated Wufei with a vengeance. He was making her… babble! Princesses do NOT babble.   
  


"Yes, I suppose Zechs is the exception." Wufei said quietly though Relena did not miss the amusement in his voice. "Quatre must be another exception."   
  


Sure enough, the graceful blond was twirling Dorothy past them and around the dance floor like they were Fred and Ginger! (1)   
  


Relena decided that the only way for her foot to stay out of her mouth was for her to keep quiet so she pointedly ignored Wufei's last comment and concentrated on plucking… something… anything from his coat. Her fingers found instead the complex design of the red dragon and she absently traced it with the tips of her fingers.   
  


They danced in silence and Relena found that she was enjoying the feel of this man much more than she should. Aside from Heero, she hadn't felt any real romantic interest in anyone and when she found that her relationship with Heero was even less romantic than she had once thought, she became disillusioned with the notion of romance in general. If the princess wasn't supposed to fall in love with her knight in shining armor, who was she supposed to fall in love with?   
  


Unconsciously, she looked up and found Wufei's dark eyes regarding her. She blushed and looked down quickly. Not the dragon…   
  


Relena's eyes dropped down to the impressive beast on Wufei's coat. "Your dragon is exquisite."   
  


"Thank you. The design is from the family crest." Wufei's voice rumbled under her fingertips and she couldn't resist pressing her whole hand lightly on his chest.   
  


Wufei's arms tightened slightly around her waist and Relena closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his closeness.   
  


"I'm sorry about yesterday." She offered softly. "You're not still angry, are you?"   
  


"No. I'm not angry."   
  


"But you were."   
  


Wufei hesitated then said, "You took me by surprise. No one's done that in a very long time."   
  


Relena wondered if it was a good thing then decided that it was. "But you're not… angry… anymore?"   
  


Wufei leaned back slightly and looked down into her face. "No, Relena. I'm not angry anymore."   
  


Relena sighed. "Good. Then I should probably tell you that… I was angry that you hauled me back to the hotel…"   
  


Wufei smiled and Relena had to consciously tell herself not to drool. "I knew that. You're not still angry are you?" He mimicked her last question.   
  


"Er… no… but I was. I really was. Just like you were." She added quickly.   
  


Wufei narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. "Relena?"   
  


"I'll straighten it out with the authorities, I promise!"   
  


"What did you do?" Wufei's grip tightened as he pulled her flushed against him.   
  


"Hey Wufei!"   
  


Both Relena and Wufei looked toward the voice that hailed him; Relena with visible relief and Wufei, complete irritation.   
  


"What is it, Lang?" Wufei asked the Preventers agent who looked about as happy to talk to Wufei as Relena was a second ago…   
  


"Well… Lady Une wants to know why there is a warrant for your arrest." Lang whispered to the still Wufei.   
  


"What?!"   
  


Relena gulped and disengaged herself from his arms. "I think I hear Heero calling me." She made her escape when Lang told Wufei that the lady in question was waiting for him on a videophone and that he was wanted immediately for explanations.   
  


"Relena!!!"   
  


The dignified princess dashed out the balcony door and disappeared into the night, not leaving so much as a glass slipper behind. (A/N: Gomen *sweatdrops* I couldn't help it, no da!)   
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


"Quatre Raberba Winner. It's been a long time."   
  


Quatre looked up from the teacup and smiled at the tall young man in front of him. "Excuse me?"   
  


"Azir Rasha. Surely you hadn't forgotten?" The dark blue eyes twinkled from beneath dark lashes at Quatre's blank look.   
  


"L4, maybe 6 years ago, music class, Maestro Tenko?" Azir prompted. "Anything ring a bell?"   
  


Quatre gasped and quickly put the cup down on the small table. "Azir! Of course, I'm so sorry!" He took the offered hand readily and pumped it enthusiastically. "I just… it's so unexpected. How have you been? What are you doing here?"   
  


Azir laughed and pulled Quatre into a warm hug. Quatre's eyes widened at the sudden gesture but he recovered quickly and embraced the taller man back. When Azir finally let him go, Quatre was a little more than flustered. That hug was just a tiny bit longer than he had anticipated.   
  


Azir watched him as he composed himself making Quatre even more unsettled. His childhood friend had grown into a tall man. His sandy hair was meticulously combed and trimmed. His black tuxedo fitted him to perfection and Quatre couldn't help noticing how elegant and handsome he looked. Quatre flushed even more at the direction his mind was taking and he cleared his throat nervously.   
  


"So… you didn't tell me what'd brought you here." He smiled up at the twinkling blue eyes and try to still his rapidly beating heart. He felt… desire…? He looked around uncertainly but there was no one around them aside from the bodyguards Trowa has stuck him with and he was pretty sure it didn't come from them. He looked back at the intense eyes that were staring at him and swallowed. It couldn't be… Azir? He quickly picked up his cup, hoping for something to occupy his hands. He'd been shielding all night, if he could still feel that, it was very strong indeed.   
  


"YOU brought me here." Azir said softly and smiled when Quatre gave a startled cry and nearly dropped his cup. "You organized the conference, remember? My father is the representative from MN205."   
  


Quatre put his cup down hastily lest he dropped it completely. "Oh. Of course." Get a grip, Quatre. He's just a man. A very attractive man, but just a man. "I didn't know that Representative Tamar is your father."   
  


Azir smiled and took out his handkerchief. He took Quatre's hand and gently pressed the cloth to the back of it, wiping the liquid that spilled from the teacup. Quatre stared at his hand in mute horror. How embarrassing, he hadn't even noticed the spill was there! Quatre quickly doubled his efforts to strengthen his emotional barriers. At this rate he was going to be a complete mess by the end of the night. What was wrong with him?   
  


"We didn't discuss our family much, as I recalled. Mostly we were just trying to get the notes right. Well, I was anyway. You were always exquisite when you played, Quatre. Just exquisite." Azir tucked his handkerchief away with one hand while the other still held on to Quatre's.   
  


Quatre swallowed and tugged gently at his hand. The strange sense of need and craving still hung around them like a tantalizing mist, making Quatre even more aware of the man in front of him. Azir let go with an embarrassed little laugh.   
  


"I'm sorry. I was just thinking how you haven't changed much. I'd recognize you anywhere. You look almost exactly the same as the last time I saw you; when you came to the spaceport to say goodbye."   
  


Quatre laughed. "I don't know if that's a good thing. I'd just turned fifteen when you moved away."   
  


"Believe me, it's a good thing." Azir said softly as he stared fixedly into Quatre's eyes. "The two things I'd missed most in all of L4 were your brilliant smile and the sounds of your violin. L3 was a dreary place without your sunny disposition, Quatre Winner. I'd really missed you."   
  


"I'd missed you too." Quatre wondered if someone had turned up the thermostat in the ballroom. It was decidedly very warm.   
  


"I called." Azir said quietly. "I wrote. But you'd left."   
  


"Oh." Yes, well… with the war and the Gundams… blowing things up and all… "I'm sorry, I was… unavoidably… detained."   
  


Azir took his hands and squeezed them gently. "I know. I was very proud of you." He told Quatre softly. "I wanted to shout to everyone that I knew you and that you were one of my good friends but I wasn't sure how you'd feel about that."   
  


Quatre frowned up into the warm blue eyes. "You didn't mind that I'd… killed people? You were proud of that?"   
  


"It was war and regrettably people lose their lives. But what you'd fought to protect, what you'd saved, what you'd risk your life for; I am very proud of that."   
  


"Azir." Quatre couldn't meet his friend's eyes. He'd lost touch with most of his friends on L4. Some of them that he'd met after the war weren't very warm towards him. Many blamed what happened on L4, right around his father's death, on the Gundams and Quatre had given up any hopes of reconciliation with them. Aside from a few of his wartime friends and a couple of current diplomats; Quatre Raberba Winner was very much alone.   
  


"It's a bit warm in here, can we talk outside?"   
  


Quatre nodded briefly and Azir took his arm and led them out the side door leading to the garden. Heat radiated form Azir and traveled up his arm to settle undesirably on Quatre's face. Times like this, Quatre wished he wasn't as faired skin as he was and more tanned like Wufei. The refreshing coolness of the night air brushed against his flushed face, making him even more aware of how warm and mucky it was inside. He tilted his face up to meet the moonlight and allowed his bangs to fall back, cooling his forehead.   
  


A small choking sound from Azir brought Quatre back to his companion and he turned his face toward the man worriedly.   
  


Azir was staring at him with undisguised desire and Quatre took a sharp breath as Azir's needs hit him in waves.   
  


The problem with feeling someone else's lust, you really can't help but respond. Quatre felt the desire rise up in him and he couldn't - wouldn't move away as Azir pulled him in his arms and devoured his lips. Quatre sighed into the kiss and allowed Azir's tongue to enter and danced with his. It had been a long time since anyone had gotten this close. Too long…   
  


Quatre didn't know if the next thing that happened was good or bad, all he knew was that at the clicking sound of a gun cocking next to their heads, Azir slowly let Quatre go, and the blond wasn't sure what to think of the feeling of loss that echoed hollowly in his chest.   
  


"Step away from him."   
  


Quatre's heart nearly stopped as Trowa's chilling voice instructed Azir. Trowa! Oh boy, this wasn't going to be pleasant at all. Trowa WAS the reason that he'd had no love life… for two very good reasons, one of them was pointing at Azir at the moment. The other…? Well, wasn't he in love with Trowa? And if he was in love with Trowa, what was he doing kissing Azir?   
  


But Trowa didn't love him… Trowa would never love him.   
  


"Trowa… no." Quatre moved in front of Azir, putting himself between his friend and his bodyguard but he couldn't really look Trowa in the eye. "I'm all right. He wasn't… hurting me."   
  


"Step away from him." Trowa repeated, his eye never leaving Azir. Trowa's face was expressionless though the dangerous glint in his visible eye should be enough to move any army. Azir moved slowly from behind Quatre and Trowa reached over and pulled the blond behind him, his pistol still pointing unwaveringly between Azir's eyes.   
  


"Trowa." Quatre protested. "He's my friend. Please put the gun away."   
  


"Touch him again and you'll die." Trowa's quiet promise was delivered in a tone so cold it nearly froze Quatre's heart.   
  


"Trowa…" Jumble of thoughts ran through Quatre's mind and he struggled to find one that he could voice. He knew that Trowa could be overprotective but this? What did it mean? Trowa had never shown any interest… not in so many years…   
  


"I don't think you were listening." Azir narrowed his eyes at Trowa as he gave the brunette a small smile. "Quatre asked you to put the gun away."   
  


"Please, Trowa." Quatre tugged urgently at Trowa's arm.   
  


"You don't like something, Trowa, you can come at me like a man. Don't hide behind your gun." Azir looked at Trowa with contempt and before Quatre could warn him, Trowa's fist slammed into Azir's jaw, knocking the man off his feet and into the stone railing.   
  


"Trowa!" Quatre's cried out in shock as he pushed past Heavyarms ex-pilot to kneel next to Azir. He looked up in horror at his long time friend to see Trowa staring down at him coldly.   
  


"He shouldn't ask for it if he couldn't handle it." Trowa's voice was unyielding and unrepentant.   
  


"I'm sure he didn't think you would hit him then! **_I_** didn't!" Quatre supported Azir's shoulders as the man nursed his jaw and moved to get up.   
  


"It's all right, Quatre." Azir turned and caressed Quatre's cheeks. "He's just a common soldier. That's what they do, he doesn't know any better."   
  


This time Azir found three guns pointed at his head as Trowa's men took offense on their leader's behalf.   
  


"Trowa! Call off your men!" Quatre scolded angrily and rather unfairly since Trowa didn't call on his men.   
  


"Isn't pulling a gun on a colony representative on a peace mission a major offense?" Azir asked Quatre innocently as he leaned back against the blonde's shoulder.   
  


"Trowa, please!" Quatre did not want Trowa to get in trouble and if Azir decided to press charges, the penalty could be very severe.   
  


Trowa nodded to his men and they holstered their guns. He turned and said something to one of them briefly before turning on his heels and stalked back into ballroom without so much as a backward glance.   
  


The aching in Quatre's chest intensified but he couldn't identify the feeling or the source. The only thing he knew was that it hurt.   
  


Trowa…?   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


"Duo..." Heero's hands trailed across his chest and dipped lower while his lips and tongue caressed the back of Duo's neck.   
  


"Duo...!" The desperation in Heero's voice made Duo's length throbbed and the braided young man pressed his naked body urgently against the impossibly hard form of his lover behind him.   
  


"DUO!"   
  


Duo came awake with a jerk and promptly fell off his chair, landing in an undignified heap. He blinked up blearily at the rude individual that had woken him from a god sent dream and groaned when he realized that he was staring right into the deep blue eyes of Heero Yuy; the very man he was dreaming about.   
  


"Nani, Heero?" He grumbled as he gingerly got up and carefully dust off his pants while thanking all existing deities that his erection had somewhat subsided with the fall. "What the hell were you doing, scaring me like that?"   
  


"You were sleeping."   
  


Duh! 100 credits for the observant Yuy! Duo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "And...?"   
  


Heero glared at him. "Lives depend on our being alert and you're sleeping." Heero managed to look disapproving yet uncaring at the same time.   
  


"I'm not on duty tonight, Heero. I'm a guest. I thought you'd figured that out since I'm not in uniform." Duo retorted as he sat back in his chair, crossed his legs and hoped that Heero didn't see the woody he was sporting before he was so rudely awakened.   
  


Heero regarded him silently for a few moments then he said quietly. "Preventers officers are not on the clock, Duo. You know that."   
  


"Can it, Superpreventer, I had a late night, okay? Er... make that morning and I sure as hell don't need this right now." Duo looked at the other man through half closed lids. "Everyone's accounted for; Relena's with Zechs, Quatre's with Trowa… Hey! And you're with me, babe!" Duo's spread his arms mockingly at Heero.   
  


"Don't call me that." Heero said very softly. His cold blue eyes narrowed slightly as he regarded the other man.   
  


"Che! Don't get your underwear in a bunch, Heero; I call everybody that, ah… especially that hot brunette last night..." Duo whistled and smiled at Heero. Actually, he'd spent last night going over the last minute plans with Trowa - and technically, Trowa is a brunette, and very hot - but Heero didn't have to know that. And whatever sleep he could have had after that was bombarded with images of Heero. Since Heero was the reason he was sleepy, now, Heero really shouldn't complain!   
  


Heero stood staring at Duo silently, his jaw muscles clenching and unclenching at a frightening pace. Duo didn't really care if Heero thought he was the Preventers slut, so long as Heero didn't think that Duo was still in love with him. It wouldn't do for Heero to find out that even after two years, he could still make Duo's heart skip a few beats.   
  


Duo ignored the stirring in his heart and closed his eyes. If he didn't see Heero, maybe he wouldn't want him so much. Yeah, right.   
  


"Heeeero!"   
  


At the annoying sound of Heero's little pink princess, Duo grimaced and snorted in disgust. He waved his hand in the general direction of the voice without bothering to open his eyes. "Go to you princess, Heero. Leave Quatre to Trowa and me. Even YOU couldn't possible protect two people at the same time. Go."   
  


"Duo." Heero's deep quiet voice nearly made him groan. Duo opened his eyes with what he hoped was his best 'fuck off' look. Obviously it wasn't because Heero was still there, staring at him.   
  


"What is it now, Heero?" Duo asked impatiently. "You want me up?" He stood up and straightened his tie. "I'm up. So please go to her before she comes to you."   
  


"Duo!" Too late.   
  


Duo glared at Heero then turned and gave Relena his patented smile. "Relena."   
  


The Sanq princess looked flushed and out of breath as she practically skidded to a halt in front of Duo. Looking behind her, Duo saw four agents panting nearby, clutching their stomachs. He turned and raised his brows quizzically at her.   
  


"Someone chasing you? Or are you doing the chasing?" He glanced sideways at Heero and found the man glaring at him. Surprise. Surprise. He turned back in time to see Relena look back at the mansion nervously before she moved a tad bit closer to him.   
  


"What is it, Relena? Where's Zechs?" Heero frowned and motioned for one of the agents to speak.   
  


"Nothing! I was looking for you is all. Zechs with Noin." She added quickly and gave the agent a hard look.   
  


"Where's Wufei?" Heero asked.   
  


"Wufei?" Relena fluttered her lashes at him and Duo had to bite his lips to stop himself from laughing.   
  


Heero narrowed his eyes at Relena as he sensed that there was no danger to the princess… yet.   
  


"Yes, Wufei. Zechs would not have left you unless he was relieved by Wufei or myself. Where is Wufei?"   
  


"Talking to Lady Une." She said softly and moved a bit closer to Duo.   
  


"Why?" Heero pressed.   
  


"Well… she IS his boss." She pointed out innocently.   
  


Duo burst out laughing; he couldn't help it. As much as he wanted to hate Relena, he couldn't. She was just so much fun to watch, especially when she's trying to outsmart Heero. So she'd given Wufei the slip; good for her. Maybe he should help her out after all…   
  


"Ne, Relena. Let me give you my best wishes since that bozo there just blinked at me when I offered it to him yesterday."   
  


Relena turned and gave him a grateful smile then frowned at his offered hand. "Best wishes?" She asked.   
  


"Yeah… on your engagement." Duo hesitated. What the hell was the matter with these two? Couldn't they let him get this over with without dragging it out? Didn't they know this was killing him?   
  


"Oh no!" She turned to Heero and put her hands on her hips. "Heero! Tell him the truth." She was so angry she could throttle him… if it wouldn't damage her hands, that is. Heero apparently hadn't learned that friends don't keep things from friends.   
  


Duo dropped his hand and frowned at the couple in front of him. "What are you talking about?"   
  


Relena turned back to Duo and smiled apologetically. "Wufei told me that everyone thinks that we're engaged. We're not."   
  


Duo's heart lurched violently in his chest as he stared from Heero's stony face to Relena's apologetic one. He blinked a few times as he processed what he'd heard. They were not engaged. He looked at Heero again and thought he saw pain in Heero's eyes but it was gone before he was sure. Was Heero hurt that they weren't getting married?   
  


So many thoughts, yet "Why?" was the only thing that came out of Duo's mouth.   
  


Relena tilted her head to one side as she watched him. "The usual reason, I suppose. We are not in love." She smiled and placed a hand on Duo's arm. "I'm sorry. Heero doesn't pay attention to these rumors so he doesn't think about how it can affect other people, especially his friends." She turned to Heero and glared at him as she said the last part.   
  


Then she froze.   
  


Duo was trembling under her hand and Heero was near panic. Heero did not panic but if he did, this was the near panic look. She gingerly took her hand off Duo's arm and turned to look at him. Duo was pale and staring intently at Heero. Relena blinked back confusion then looked back to Heero. He was staring at Duo.   
  


She felt invisible and to them at that moment, she probably was. What was going on? What was this tension she felt in the air?   
  


"Heero?" She called tentatively. Her voice broke the spell around them and Heero quickly composed himself.   
  


"You're not… in love?"   
  


Relena turned at the odd tone in Duo's soft voice. There was something inherently significant about that question. How could he make it sound so much more than it really was?   
  


Heero did not answer but continued to stare at Duo.   
  


Relena swallowed and shook her head. "No."   
  


"When…?" Duo was asking Heero, his eyes never leaving the man. He'd been talking to Heero all this time but Heero never answered him.   
  


So Relena did... again.   
  


"Since always, I think. We are just really, really good friends. He's like a brother to me." Relena said softly. She was beginning to understand what was going on. She couldn't believe she'd been so blind, couldn't believe the things that were so apparent now, couldn't believe Heero…   
  


She looked at the solemn young man standing a few feet away. He was silent and still. Nothing. The man was like a statue.   
  


Then he blinked and touched the communicator in his ear. He frowned as he listened to something only he could hear, then grabbed the pin on his lapel and spoke into it. "Chang, find Trowa!"   
  


Duo adjusted his communicator - it seemed like they ALL had them in their ears - and listened intently.   
  


"Aw, shit, Trowa." Duo groaned. "Dude, you DO NOT pull guns on ambassadors, not in front of witnesses anyways. Hadn't I taught you anything?" Duo made for the mansion but stopped in front of Heero. He looked angry enough to hurt Heero but all he said was, "We're not done, Yuy. You and I are gonna have words." With that he sprinted towards the main house, leaving Relena and Heero to stare after him.   
  


Then Heero turned to Relena's four guards and told them to follow Duo. They left and Relena found herself alone with her best friend and bodyguard.   
  


"Is Quatre all right? Shouldn't you be there too?"   
  


"He's fine. Trowa's a bit… strung."   
  


Heero looked uncomfortable and Relena guessed that it was because of what happened with Duo.   
  


"Heero, why didn't you tell me?" She asked.   
  


"Tell you what?"   
  


"About you and Duo."   
  


Heero shrugged. "Nothing to tell." He took her elbow and escorted her towards the mansion.   
  


Relena jerked her arm from his grip angrily. "How can you say that? Even I can tell there was something between you… and still is. I can't believe I hadn't seen it before. And if Duo hadn't been caught off guard, I would never have seen it!"   
  


"It doesn't matter." Heero said and took her arm again.   
  


"Heero!" Relena tugged hard but Heero was prepared so she wasn't going anywhere. "Did you see the pain in his eyes? How can you say that?" She asked again.   
  


"It's better this way, Relena. Trust me." Heero sounded cold but Relena knew him well. He only sounded that way when he didn't want anyone to get close.   
  


"Better for whom?" Relena asked as she was tugged along at an alarming pace.   
  


"Duo. All for Duo." Heero said in a voice so soft Relena had to strain to hear. He was doing this for Duo? That didn't make sense.   
  


They'd reached the door before Relena could ask more questions and a frantic Noin ran out to meet them.   
  


"Heero! They've found a bomb!"   
  
  


TBC…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


*bows* Thank you for reading!   
  


Note: (1) for those of you who may not know who Fred and Ginger are… they are Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. Very famous actor/dancer pair circa 1930's.   
  


Feedback is always welcome and most appreciated.

****


	4. Silent Plot

**_Author's notes and warnings_**: Wah!!!  I'm so very sorry this chapter took FOREVER!  I've just been real swamped with tons of things and the holidays didn't help either.   Thanks for sticking around and I hope you'll like this little installment.  

As always, feedback is much appreciated.  Hugs and bright blessings to all my reviewers, no da!

**_Lady dragon wolf knight_**: Arigatou gozaimasu!  *bows*  Glad you likey…

**_Bakachan_**: *glomp* You like their problems, huh?  LOL. Well, you're in luck cuz there're not going anywhere anytime soon.  I haven't even touch on what Heero's problem is…  Thank you sweetie for all your genki reviews…hug Wu-bear for me too, okay?

**_Xellas_**: Heh heh heh, like Trowa flippin', huh?  Have to admit, I get mixed reviews on that but I like what I wrote…  It IS usually the quiet ones…ne?  
**_Maria_**: Thank you, thank you, thank you!  ^___^  
**_Cindy_** **_Poo_**: *hugs Kawaii-chan*  Thank you!  I'm so happy you like it!  
**_Krysana_**:  LOL.  I spoil you, huh?  Admit it…you like it!  So happy you're enjoying the chaos…more to come, moto-chan!

**_Asia_**-**_chan_**: The lip quivering definitely helped. ^_^  Thank you for your comments!

**_Lady_** **_Kick_**-**_ass_**: Thank you.  I'm ecstatic that my writing had you reading something you don't normally read.  That's a great compliment, no da. ^_^  *blushes and bows*  Arigatou gozaimasu!

**_Sakusha_**: Your notes to the boys were duly noted and delivered with fervor! ^_^  and you like Lena?  *beams*  Yeah, with the problems between Heero and Duo, Trowa and Quatre, I figured SOMEONE's better got it together, ne?  *hugs*

Please enjoy!!  

  
  


**The Silent Series** – Chapter Four: _Silent Plot_

By Moonraven   
  
  
  


"Where the hell is Relena?" Zechs' voice boomed over the communicator.   
  


Heero frowned and nearly dropped the bunch of wires he was sorting. Trowa hissed and Heero tightened his grip while turning to the new Preventers agent by the door. "I sent her with Noin. She should have been with the rest of the diplomats at the rendezvous."   
  


He waited impatiently while the agent relayed the message. With Trowa under the bomb and him sifting through the wires, he couldn't very well respond to the message. Both he and Trowa had stripped down to their undershirts and the speakers were on the jackets. So much for new and improved gadgets.   
  


"They're NOT here! Report on last known location." Zech was understandably upset; both his sister and his fiancé were missing.   
  


"About ten minutes ago, main staircase, going up." Quatre's voice came through the earpiece and Heero felt Trowa stiffen immediately.   
  


"What the hell is he doing with the communicator?" Trowa and Heero said at the same time. The Preventers agent acting as liaison faltered momentarily, then he re-phrased the question into the pin.   
  


Ignoring the question, Quatre said, "I'm closest so I'll check out the upper floors. I'd sent two agents with her earlier; I have one agent with me, now. Will contact you when they're found." Quatre's voice was crisp and commanding, something that Heero hadn't heard in a long time.   
  


"What did he do?" Trowa made a move to squirm out from under the stage where speeches were made not too long ago.   
  


Heero nudged Trowa's leg sharply with his foot to remind the other man where he was. Trowa made a strangled sound but remained frozen where he was. Heero glanced down at Trowa briefly before turning to nod at the Preventers agent. Heero wasn't sure the blond would take 'no' for an answer anyway and with Trowa and himself occupied, Quatre was their best chance at finding Relena. The blonde's determination was notorious even in the political arena.   
  


"Affirmative, Agen… er… Mr. Winner.. .sir." The agent relayed uncertainly.   
  


"And find out where the hell are the two agents that went with Relena." Heero ordered the new guy briskly.   
  


"Er… guys, love to help but my hands are tied with the evacuation here. The kitchen is gone, man. That was some bad-assed appetizer, I hope you guys have better luck with the main course."   
  


"Um… they're doing their best, Agent Maxwell." The new recruit was turning green at the thought of being blown to bits. Then remembering Heero's last command, started searching the frequencies for the two missing agents.   
  


"Heero." Wufei's voice came over the comm.   
  


"He's defusing the bomb with Agent Barton, sir. He can hear you but he has removed the mic."   
  


"I'll back up Quatre. We'll find them, Zechs. Chang out."   
  


No reply necessary. Wufei wasn't going to take a 'no' either. Heero sighed and went back the their immediate problem; the bomb. Despite what others believed, he'd learned a long time ago to trust his fellow ex-pilots. They would find Relena.   
  


Trowa, on the other hand, was not taking the 'Quatre running around a burning building with one agent' thing well. He remained stiff and unmoving under the bomb.

"Trowa, we don't have time." Heero reminded him quietly.   
  


"I know." Trowa replied with a heavy sigh and went back to work. The sooner he finished, the sooner he could wring the little blonde's neck for breaking protocol.   
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  


"Oh my god, Noin, you're bleeding!" Relena cradled Noin's head in her lap. She stared in horror at the steadily growing dark red stain on Noin's previously immaculate uniform. "Noin!"   
  


"I'm okay, 'Lena. Don't shout." Noin said softly and tried to push herself up. With a painful gasp, she fell back against Relena, making the younger girl cry out in distress. "Shh, Relena. We have to be very quiet."   
  


Relena watched in anguish as Noin fumbled with the communicator on her lapel with one hand while trying to staunch the bleeding in her sides with the other. "Here, let me. What do I do?" Relena asked, eyeing the pin uncertainly.   
  


"Ta---take it off and just talk into it." While Relena fiddled with the back of the pin, Noin pulled the earpiece off and handed it to Relena. "Put this on. You're on a private channel with Zechs… you may hear the others but he's the only one who can hear you. Press the blue button... the others… pilots…" Noin took a deep breath before continuing. "…can talk to them… then."   
  


Relena took the earpiece and fitted it into her right ear. Immediately, she heard the commotion that Noin must have been listening to all this time. No wonder they always seemed so distracted. If she had to listen to that all day, she'd simply go crazy.   
  


"Hello." Relena said softly into the pin.   
  


"Noin?" Zech's voice came in immediately. "Where's are you? Are you alright?"   
  
"Milliardo!" Relena cried in relief. "It's Relena. I'm fine but…"   
  


"No!" Noin reached up suddenly and shook her head. "Don't… he'll worry…"   
  


"Relena, where are you?" Zechs repeated. "Where's Noin?"   
  


Relena stared at the blood oozing from Noin's side and suppressed a shudder. "Um… she's here." To get her brother's mind off Noin, she continued quickly. "Milliardo, we're in a closet in a suite somewhere on the third floor. I'm sorry, we were running and… and I didn't pay atten---"   
  


"Running from what?" Zech's voice cut in. "'Lena let me talk to Noin."   
  


Relena swallowed and looked down at the young woman in her lap. Noin was panting slightly, her face beaded with perspiration and she was very pale. Relena was more worried about Noin than she was about her brother so she decided to tell him. "Mil, the representatives from MN107… they have weapons and they shot two agents. I think they're dead, and… oh god, Milliardo, Noin… she's bleeding pretty badly."   
  


Relena winced as her brother shouted obscenities on the other side of the line. Then she heard him talk to Quatre and Wufei… wait… Quatre? Why Quatre?   
  


"I've found the two agents." Wufei said darkly, leaving no doubt that Relena had been right; they were dead. Despite the horror of the situation, Relena couldn't help the fluttering in her chest at the sound of his voice. He was alive and he was coming for her.   
  


"Relena." Quatre's voice sounded in her ear. "Are you armed?"   
  


Relena looked at the gun Noin had put down next to her. It wasn't like she had never handled one before, but still; it wasn't something she'd thought she would ever do again.   
  


"Yes." Relena replied then remembering what Noin had said about changing channels she pressed the blue button then said, 'Yes.' Again. "I have Noin's gun here."   
  


"I understand, Relena." Quatre's warm voice calmed her somewhat. "We're going to do our best so you won't have to use it. I'm on the third floor now; I'll be there soon. Two knocks, a pause and two more, got it? Don't answer or open the door for anyone else. Is that clear?"   
  


"Yes."   
  


"Good. Wufei?"   
  


"Got it."   
  


"Quatre out."   
  


Relena blinked blankly at the pin she was clutching. It had never ceased to surprise her how efficiently these men worked. Never used complete sentences when one or two words would do.   
  


Suddenly, a loud explosion rocked the building and she leaned over to cover Noin instinctively. Several boxes fell off the shelf and landed next to them but nothing damaging.   
  


"Er… sorry, guys. Couldn't put out the fire in the power room." Duo's voice sounded tired. "Quat, man… um, I think you're gonna need a new home, buddy."   
  


"That's alright, Duo, I don't like the color of this one anyway." Quatre's voice replied grimly and Relena heard Duo chuckle. She shook her head in amazement. How could they joke at a time like this? And what was happening out there? Why was Quatre sent to rescue her?   
  


"Quatre, please be careful." Relena whispered into the speaker. "There're four of them and they have… big guns." That didn't sound quite right to her and she colored slightly when Duo burst out laughing on the other side.   
  


"Don't worry, princess, Quat's not too bad himself."   
  


"How would YOU know?" Wufei deep voice asked and Relena felt her heart skipped a beat… again. "Quatre, I'm right behind you."   
  


"He doesn't KNOW!" Quatre hissed and Duo laughed again. Relena shivered involuntarily at the sound. She'd heard it before and she could just picture the dangerous gleam in his eyes as he laughed defiantly in the face of death.   
  


Then she heard the door to the suite opened and Relena clutched Noin closer to her chest. She tried her best to scoot to the back of the closet, away from the door but she was too worried about the bleeding to move Noin very far. Weren't abdominal wounds fatal?   
  


Then the knocks came; two knocks… pause… two more…   
  


"Quatre!" Relena called out in relief. The closet door opened immediately and the unmistakable blond head of Quatre Raberba Winner poked in.   
  


"Hello, Relena. Sorry to have kept you waiting." He smiled grimly as he pulled the rest of the door back and Relena saw that he had traded his jacket and tie in for a good size pistol. He knelt down in front of her and pulled gently at Noin's hand to see the wound on her side. What he saw made his handsome face crease worriedly, adding to the fear that was growing rapidly inside Relena. Still frowning slightly, Quatre reached over and took Noin's gun, checked the safety and the ammunition then tucked it into the waistband of his pants. Then he looked sideways at her and smiled gently. "Let's get out of here, shall we?"   
  


Relena nodded eagerly but before they could make another move, Wufei shouted a warning then shoved Quatre all the way into the closet. The blond muttered something in Arabic as he managed to keep from crashing into the two women. A shot rang out and Quatre muttered some more as he maneuvered around the small closet. Relena could hear Wufei telling someone to get down as more shots were fired. She closed her eyes and clutched Noin to her tightly. Rapid shots rang out at close range and Relena opened her eyes to see Quatre firing out from his hiding place next to her. His face was intense and his lips were pressed into a thin grim line. A dangerous glint in his eyes was something that was rarely seen and Relena took a shaky breath as she remembered the last time she'd seen it - some three years ago during the war.   
  


"I don't know Duo, it looks like the bad guys got real big guns... OUR guns! How the hell did they get their hand on Preventers issued guns?" Wufei asked between fires of no one in particular. "Back-up? Quatre, do we need back-up?"   
  


At Wufei's one-sided conversation, Relena realized that she had lost the earpiece. She looked around the floor but gave up almost immediately; the floor was littered with contents from fallen boxes.   
  


Relena saw Quatre check his ammunition then grinned out the closet door at Wufei. "Getting soft in your old age, Wufei?"   
  
"Look who's talking? Your shots haven't hit anything vital yet."   
  


"I'm maiming them, not killing them!"   
  


"Excuses, excuses."   
  
"Excuse me!" Relena interrupted them indignantly. "We have an injured woman here in case you'd forgotten. Can you play later?"   
  


Quatre turned to give her an apologetic smile. "Sorry Relena, I didn't mean to upset you. Help is on the way. Don't worry."   
  


Distant shouts and more gunfire could be heard and both Wufei and Quatre stopped shooting and listened. "Yep, here's Zechs." Quatre said lightly and flashed her a smile. Relena blinked at him uncomprehendingly. Quatre, in her opinion, was enjoying this far more than he should.   
  


Quatre slipped quietly out of the closet. A few seconds later, Wufei stuck his head in the doorway.   
  


"You okay?" He asked lightly but she could just make out the worried lines around his mouth.   
  


Relena nodded and swallowed. Now that everything was over, she couldn't seem to get her voice to work. Wufei nodded then moved back as Zechs pushed past him to kneel next to his prone fiancé.   
  


"Noin." He called softly while he checked her wound and vitals. "Get me the stretcher." He called behind him and more men moved to the closet.   
  


When they had secured Noin and carried her away, Zechs helped Relena up and hugged her tight. "I was so worried."   
  


"I know, I'm really sorry."   
  


"We'll talk later. Come on, let's go." Zechs pushed her towards the door as they hurried after the stretcher carrying Noin. Relena turned one last time and saw Wufei and Quatre kneeling over a bloodied body on one side of the room. Next to Quatre stood a tall young man she'd seen with representative Tamar from MN205. She looked down at the man they were talking to and gasped when she recognized the bloodied heap as Hans Jorgensen. Relena made a move towards them but was halted by her brother.   
  


"No Relena. Let them handle it. We have to get out of here." Zech took a hold of her elbow and pulled her after him.   
  


"Shouldn't they come as well?" Relena asked. "The bomb…"   
  


"They're coming." Zechs reassured her and pulled her along. The last thing Relena saw before they left the room was the tall young man putting his hand gently on Quatre's shoulder and she couldn't help wondering who he was and where in all this was Trowa…?   
  
  


****************   
  


"Guys! Out, out, out!" Duo shouted as he ran into the ballroom and screeched to a halt into front of Heero and Trowa, the only remaining occupants in the west wing. The men being yelled at were nonchalantly putting their jackets back on and only spared him a glance as they straightened their clothes. Duo blinked then grinned mischievously at the two young men. "Er… Did I miss something?"   
  


Both men gave him death glares and Duo rolled his eyes. "I swear you two are from the same mold." He muttered then looked behind Trowa. "Newbie took the bomb?"   
  


"Yes." Trowa said and started walking towards the door. "Move it Duo. The fire is spreading fast."   
  


Duo squawked indignantly. "Hey! That's what I came here to tell you!" He ran after the taller brunette and snagged on to his arm. "Tro."   
  


Trowa stopped and turned impatiently to face Duo. "What?"   
  


"Go easy on Quat, will ya? He did get Relena and Noin out safely."   
  


"It wasn't his job."   
  


"Apparently the person whose job it was to protect her, failed." Duo said the last word clearly and he could practically feel Heero cringing.   
  


Trowa narrowed his eyes and glanced passed Duo's shoulder to the silent man behind him. "He probably saved us all with what he was doing." Trowa commented quietly.   
  


"I know; it's just a messed up night, man, and boy are we gonna get an earful." Duo agreed. "So… don't chew him out too badly, okay? I haven't seen Quatre this alive in years."   
  


"Can't the two of you talk someplace else?" Heero asked as he walked passed them to the door. "At this rate, you won't have a chance to see Quatre at all let alone chew him out."   
  


Duo watched his former lover leave with mixed emotions. Lots of mixed emotions. He wasn't sure what they were; adrenaline still pumped enthusiastically through his veins but the lump in his chest he knew was of a different origin entirely.   
  


"Duo."   
  


Duo looked up and saw Trowa studying him quietly. "Yeah… we better get going." He grinned at the taller man and together they walked out after Heero.   
  


What to do with Heero? What to do…? His mind kept asking but for the life of him, Duo couldn't find the answer. Heero didn't love Relena… so why the hell did he make everyone believe that he did? And why the hell did he leave? Why the hell did he stay away? Why? Why? Why?   
  


"You're muttering to yourself." Trowa said as they cleared the building. Firefighters and their equipment passed them to go into the burning building and the two young Preventers wove their way clear of the emergency team. Most of the people left around the grounds were agents, all the dignitaries, guests and staff were evacuated to selected locations where Duo knew each one would be thoroughly questioned and for many, searched.   
  


Duo turned to say something smart to Trowa but something else caught his attention. Next to the fountain in front of the main driveway, Quatre was standing next to a tall sandy-haired young man, talking to another Preventers agent. Duo glanced sideways at Trowa hoping that the taller man hadn't seen them and maybe, just maybe he could steer Trowa somewhere else.   
  


No such luck. Trowa's eyes were fixed them and he was scowling hard enough to break steel.   
  


"Shit." Duo muttered as his 'Heero problem' flew out the window and his 'keeping Trowa from killing a diplomat problem' flew in. He stepped in front of Trowa and none too gently pushed him in another direction.   
  


"Tro!"   
  


Trowa glared down at him briefly then looked back up in Quatre's direction again. "What are they still doing here?"   
  


"Ground's secure. Chill, man, he's surrounded by agents. Everything's cool."   
  


Trowa did not reply but he never took his eyes off the couple.   
  


"Tro, is that the guy you pulled your gun on?" Duo asked as they watched the pair from a distance.   
  


"Yes."   
  


"Who the hell is he?"   
  


"Azir Rasha. A… friend."   
  


Duo looked from Trowa to Quatre then to the young man and shook his head. Then his head nearly lulled off his shoulder when Azir affectionately brushed Quatre's hair out of his eyes and rubbed gently at some spot on Quatre's cheek.   
  


Trowa froze next to him and Duo knew exactly what kind of pain the other man was feeling. Still, Trowa had brought this on himself. He was an idiot for denying his feelings for Quatre for this long.   
  


"Jealous much?" Duo asked lightly.   
  


"I don't know what you're talking about."   
  


"Hello! Earth to idiot." Duo waved his hand in front of Trowa's face. "You're talking to the guy you screwed because you couldn't have Quatre, remember?"   
  


Trowa turned his gaze to Duo and frowned. "That wasn't why we…"   
  


Duo raised his brows. "No? At least **_I_** admit that we had sex because I was being an ass about Heero. Why can't you admit the same thing about Quatre? You love him."   
  


"I don't." Trowa stared at him hard, daring him to disagree, which Duo merrily did.   
  


"Liar. That's what you said two years ago and I believed you then. You want to know why I called off our little fun?"   
  


Trowa frowned and shrugged. "You said it wasn't your style to stay with one guy for too long."   
  


"And you believed me." Duo sighed and shook his head. Yep, idiot.   
  


Trowa stared at him impatiently. "You don't lie." He stated Duo's mantra.   
  


"True… but YOU did. I know you love him, Trowa, because during one of our little romps, you said his name. You said it the way I would have said…" Duo trailed off suddenly and shook his head. This wasn't about him, it was about two other idiots he called friends.   
  


Duo almost felt sorry for the man. Trowa paled at first then looked horrified and then as if he didn't believe Duo, he shook his head to dismiss the idea.   
  


"Don't argue with yourself, man. You said it; I don't lie. I wouldn't make up a story like that." Duo shook his head helplessly. "I don't get you. You KNOW Quat has feelings for you. What the hell are you doing?"   
  


Trowa was silent next to him so Duo peeked up at the man through his bangs. Trowa was watching Quatre and the Azir guy intently. His face was an enigmatic mask but Duo knew only too well what that mask hid. Duo wore one too, only his was cheerful and bright where Trowa's was emotionless and bland. When Trowa finally spoke, his voice was soft and pained.   
  


"It's too late, Duo."   
  


Duo followed Trowa's gaze and saw Azir holding Quatre's hand, his head bent close to the blonde's as he spoke softly to him. Duo wanted to tell Trowa that it wasn't too late, that if Trowa acted now, Quatre would never seek comfort somewhere else but before Duo could say those things, Trowa shook his head silently and walked away towards Quatre.   
  


Duo stomped his foot in anguish while muttering colorful choice words. Then he became aware of someone watching him. He looked around for several seconds before he found Heero regarding him from behind a fire truck. Then the perfect idiot turned and disappeared into the night.   
  


Idiots! They were all idiots!   
  


Including himself, Duo admitted resignedly. HE was probably the biggest idiot of them all.   
  


**********   
  


"What the hell happened?" Lady Une's voice rang out in the small sitting room of Relena's hotel room.   
  


They were all there, scattered around a coffee table where Heero's laptop screen displayed a very stern looking Une. Heero, Relena and Quatre sat side by side on the sofa facing the laptop, Wufei was leaning against the wall to their right, his arms crossed over his chest, Duo was sprawling in the armchair on the other side of the sofa, and Trowa was standing rigidly at Quatre's shoulder, behind the sofa. They hadn't changed and everyone except Relena was wearing the clothes they had on the previous night.   
  


No one else spoke and the silence in the room was deafening.   
  


Lady Une rubbed the bridge of her nose in irritation then looked up at Trowa. "You first, Mr. Barton. Would you care to explain how the representatives from MN107 came to be fully armed and how on earth had they managed to plant two, not one, mind you but TWO bombs under your very nose?"   
  


Trowa stared unflinchingly into the screen and shrugged. "We searched everyone but due to the diplomatic treaty sighed last year under section SC-208, we were not allowed to search the persons of government officials, colonial representatives and other dignitary guests who attend peaceful conferences."   
  


Duo snorted in disgust, letting everyone know what he thought of the treaty. Trowa glanced at him then added, "I believe several of us have voiced our concerns in the matter to you."   
  


Une narrowed her eyes at him. "So, it's MY fault, is it?" When Trowa didn't answer, she asked, "And what of the bombs? And the body of the detonator?"   
  


"The body was crushed by fallen debris and unrecognizable." Heero answered. "Tissues were taken and sent to the lab this morning. We should find out his identity soon. But the bomb, that's another thing that puzzles me." Heero paused and frowned. "If the purpose was to kill, why wasn't the bomb under the stage detonated instead of the one in the kitchen? At that time, all the guests were in the west wing, mostly where the bomb was. Why detonate a bomb in the kitchen, which was on the opposite side of the facility? That doesn't make sense."   
  


"A diversion?" Wufei suggested.   
  


Quatre nodded in agreement. "The men were clearly after Relena. Maybe they didn't want to harm anyone else."   
  


"But why?" Relena asked suddenly. "I have no quarrels with MN107 up until last night. He was very upset by the proposal but he couldn't have known that before my speech."   
  


"You said so yourself, Relena; you have death threats. It may have nothing to do with your proposal." Heero told her. "Maybe they couldn't detonate the one in the ballroom because they were there as well so they used the one in the kitchen. They were hoping to finish their job during the commotion."   
  


"And if Quatre hadn't stolen the communication unit from one of the agents, we would have been too late." Duo looked pointedly at Trowa who promptly ignored him.   
  


Quatre blushed and nearly jumped out of his skin when Relena threw herself at him.   
  


"I'm so sorry Quatre, I hadn't thanked you at all." She cried into his neck while he gently held her. "And those men you sent with me… I'm so sorry."   
  


"It's not your fault, Relena." Quatre said soothingly. "Blame the ones who did this and they will see justice, I promise you."   
  


"Yes, they will." Lady Une confirmed grimly. "Their wounds were treated, and I believe they were transported to Preventers headquarters on Earth earlier this morning." Une checked the papers in front of her then nodded. "Yes, here is the order. We'll take care of them." She looked up again and sighed. "Report on Noin's status."   
  


"Zechs called a few minutes ago and the surgery went well. She's in serious condition but stable." Quatre reported with a small smile. One more tragedy averted.   
  


"Good." Une sighed then frowned when she saw Wufei moving up to stand next to Trowa. "What is it, Wufei?"   
  


"There are things that don't add up." He frowned then turned to Trowa. "When did the representative from MN107 arrive?"   
  


Trowa thought for a second or two then replied, "In the afternoon, around 3 p.m."   
  


"When did they have the time to plant the bombs?"   
  


Trowa's eyebrow twitched slightly. "They didn't."   
  


"There are others." Heero muttered darkly.   
  


"And they're either on Quatre's staff or working for Preventers." Duo added from his chair.   
  


"Most likely Preventers." Heero agreed with a scowl.   
  


"Explain." Une ordered briskly. Calling her agents traitors was like a slap in the face.   
  


Duo shrugged and sat up. "No one was allowed in or out of the ballroom since morning when the stage was erected. Our agents supervised all work and the only ones in or out of that room had clearance, which were all approved by Preventers. So, either we're SO screwed up that we didn't see a bomb that size being put up or someone covered up real good. Either way, we don't look too good." Duo grinned humorlessly at Une.   
  


Wufei nodded then added, "Now security in the kitchen was just as tight since poison wasn't out of the question and we had agents crawling all over the place.  Even if the bomb used in the kitchen were considerably smaller than the one in the ballroom, to put the package behind the refrigerator would take some time. Someone was bound to see it and some explanations would have to be given…" Wufei trailed off as he looked at Trowa.   
  


"They could say they were inspecting the facility for safety purposes." Trowa muttered angrily.   
  


This was not good. Relena looked from one man to another and they were all deep in thoughts, most of them with huge frowns. Relena thought back to the agents that she had seen the previous night, even the agents they had guarding the hotel now… anyone of them could be the traitor(s). They weren't even sure how many there was.   
  


Finally Heero spoke and it was to issue an order to Lady Une, Commander in Chief of Preventers. "You'll need to check every agent's background and contact us as soon as you find anything. We'll take care of things here. Contact no one else out of this room with the exception of Zechs. We'll touch base this evening at 9 p.m. our time."   
  


Une narrowed her eyes at him and her lips compressed into a thin angry line but she didn't comment on the fact that he was treating her like a field agent.   
  


"What about Relena and Quatre?" Une asked instead. "Will you take Relena off planet?"   
  


"Negative. They would just follow us now that they know we're here. It's best to stay here where there's back-up."   
  


Une frowned but appeared to trust his judgment and nodded. "Alright, 9 o'clock, your time then. Une out."   
  


Heero closed his laptop and no one spoke for a while. Rapid knockings at the door jerked them out of their thoughts and Wufei went to open it. The Preventers agent on the other side gave Wufei an envelope making the Chinese man frown darkly. They spoke quietly for a few minutes then Wufei nodded and dismissed the man. He closed the door then returned to the rest of the group, staring at the envelope in his hand thoughtfully.   
  


Relena had felt Quatre stiffen the second they saw the envelope. She glanced at him and he stared at the paper in Wufei's hand apprehensively.   
  


"Is that what I think it is?" Quatre asked in a small voice.   
  


Wufei nodded and handed it over to Quatre. "The agent said that it was found with the supplies taken from the house. No one saw anything."   
  


Relena looked over at the long white envelope and saw that it had three simple initials: QRW. Quatre stared at it like it might grow a head and bite him.   
  


"Quatre?" Trowa called softly.   
  


Quatre took a deep breath then smiled up at the tall brunette. "I'm okay, thank you, Trowa." He swallowed and ripped the envelope opened. His delicate brows knitted together as he read and when he was done, he was visibly pale. He looked up at Trowa in frustration.   
  


"He was there, Trowa, at the Conference. He said he was close enough to..."   
  


"What?" Trowa exclaimed before Quatre could finish and snatched the paper from the blonde's limp hands. He scanned it briefly then muttered, "Son of a…"   
  


Heero, Duo and Wufei went over to Trowa and they in turn, took the letter from him.   
  


"Shit." Duo's eyes widened as he read the content. "He even saw Quatre's little love scene, Tro. Damn!"   
  


Love scene? Relena looked at the mortified blond next to her then up to Trowa whose face had darkened even more though she wasn't sure if it was because of the 'love scene' or the fact that the would be killer was right under their noses.   
  


Judging by the serious faces around her, Relena knew that the odds were against them. Preventers' security was compromised more than they had guessed. The only ones they could rely on were all in this room.   
  


And it was a pretty damn small room.   
  
  
  


TBC…


	5. Silent Reflection

**_Author's notes and warnings:_** Hello! *waves* This chapter contains mild lemon. Please proceed with caution. ^_^   
  


This chapter was also a bit difficult to write… it's not as fast paced as the previous chapter… they are all in one place… There are some flashbacks explaining Trowa and Duo as well as some peeks at the time Heero and Duo broke up. I hope you enjoy!   
  


Special thanks goes to my favorite beta as always…*hugs Hitari-chan* Arigatou, na no da!   
  
**Xellas:**  *dances along with Xellas* Yes, well it takes me long enough to update that SOME celebration is in order, ne?  And since you wanted more Wufei – and Relena's been nudging me – I added a bit for you. ^_^ And Quatre's going to break free more…not just yet, though.  *hugs*

**Yira:**  LOL.  Er…so it's the pills and not my chapter, right?  Let me know if I can help you understand better.  I have all kinds of images and ideas in my head and maybe they're not coming out right…   Hehehehe. You'll find out who detonate the bomb in this chapter but as for the rest…it'll come out soon.  Thank you for reviewing!

**Sakusha**:  Ah, you're finally done watching GW?  Do you like? ^_^;;; Er…Quatre in spandex?  Nani?  Isn't ONE of them in spandex enough for you?  O_o;; well…maybe not!  Thank you, sweetie!

**Baka**-**chan**:  That's okay…*hugs bakachan*  How did the exam go? Glad you like that chapter and don't worry if you're busy…I know I take long enough to update, ne?  *glomps Wuffie and bakachan back*  Thanks for being so kawaii!

**Kagemihari**:  Hah!  She talks about leaving people hanging…*thinks back at SN*  I had to wait TWICE before you get to the good part, na no da!  ^_^  But thank you for reviewing…and your mails…and your fics…  I'm waiting too, no da!

**Sarah**:  Thank you!  I'm glad you like the story.  Now, why doesn't anybody like Azir? *puzzle look*  I thought I'd made him really nice…  ^_~

**Painted** **Smile**: ^_^  Actually, I like a good sappy fluff more but a bit of angst here and there can't hurt, ne?  Thank you very much for your comments! Here's the update, no da.

.

.

.

  
**The Silent Series:** Chapter Five – _Silent Reflection_

By Moonraven   
.

.

.

Relena growled and slammed the bedroom door shut behind her, leaving her two bodyguards to discuss their 'plans' alone. They both could be so maddening it was a miracle she hadn't throttled either one of them… and SHE was a pacifist!   
  


Relena smiled apologetically at Trowa and Quatre who looked up from their work in surprise. They were sitting on the floor around the coffee table where the disassembled parts of their communicators lay. When seeing that she wasn't going to break anything – she was angry enough to do much more damage than a beam cannon, they looked at each other then shrugged and turned back to the scattered parts in front of them.   
  


Relena sighed and looked around the room for something to do. Duo was sitting on the wide windowsill with his arms wrapping casually around one drawn up leg, the other dangling carelessly. His attention was riveted to the scene outside the window but Relena was sure that he was quite aware of her presence. She walked up to stand on the other side of the window and peered over his knee down to the courtyard below.   
  


"Hello, Duo." She greeted quietly. "What are they doing?"   
  


Without looking away from the men below, Duo replied, "The Maguanacs are replacing the Preventers agents. It's not completely foolproof but it's much better than what we had before." Then he turned and looked inquiringly at her. "What did they do now?"   
  


Relena made a face. "I think they both put me on ignore mode or something. It's like I don't exist."   
  


Duo nodded understandingly. "They're trying to keep you safe, princess. Heero's plans are usually pretty good, but he's gotta be focused."   
  


"It's more like a 'what Relena can't do' list than a plan." Relena grumbled.   
  


Duo snorted and shook his head. "You have to admit, Relena, you're getting pretty good at ditching your security detail. I don't envy anyone assigned to watch you. Poor Wufei."   
  


Relena made another face at him but didn't reply. He was right after all. Duo smiled at her before tuning his attention out the window once more and Relena couldn't help feeling uneasy. Duo's usually cheerful smile didn't quite reach his eyes this time and Relena wasn't sure if there was something she could do.   
  


After a short silence, Duo suddenly asked quietly, "So, where is Heero off to this time?"   
  


"I don't know. I thought—doesn't it have something to do with what happened last night?"   
  


A pause. "Yeah, probably."   
  


Relena tilted her head, slightly puzzled.   
  


"Duo--"   
  


"Is Heero alright, Relena?" He didn't turned to face her but the tense set of his shoulders told her that this wasn't just a polite inquiry.   
  


"I think so… er… for Heero, that is." Relena turned around and leaned her back against the wall next to the window. Trowa and Quatre were still working quietly in the middle of the room, their attention engrossed to the task at hand.   
  


"There was a time when I thought he'd lost it… mentally, that is." Relena continued thoughtfully. "I thought that he may need a long break but that was close to three years ago. Other than that, Heero is… Heero."   
  


"What happened?"   
  


"He went on assignment… I think it was an old laboratory on the moon." Relena could still remember the lost look in Heero's eyes when he'd returned. That look turned pained and then later devastated altogether. She had never seen anyone who looked so utterly defeated before and Heero at that time appeared to have given up on everything.   
  


"He was trained there for a time, I believe. What ghastly time he must have had for it to still affect him so horribly… after so many years." Relena closed her eyes at the sad memory. How she had wanted to hold him and comfort him then. "He disappeared shortly after that, leaving only a note saying that he'd be back. Three months later he showed up at my door and he was the same old Heero again." Relena turned to look at the quiet young man next to her. Duo had not moved and his eyes still fixed on the men below but Relena knew by the tightness of his lips that he was hanging on to every word she'd said.   
  


"Duo? Can I ask you something?"   
  


Duo didn't reply for the longest time that Relena had second thoughts about asking her question.   
  


"You sure you wanna know?" Duo asked.   
  


"If you don't mind." Relena continued to watch the solemn young man. She was sure she had never seen Duo Maxwell this somber… in fact he was almost melancholy.   
  


Duo turned and studied her face carefully. Then he turned back to the window and asked, "You want to know about Heero and I."   
  


YES! Relena wanted to shout but would that be prying too much into their personal affairs? The look of total confusion on Duo's face and the regret and sadness she saw in Heero the previous night had been a shock to Relena. How… what… when…? So many questions ran through her mind yet she could not find the strength to ask any of them. Was she so completely blind? Did the others know?   
  


Then Wufei's words came back to her… _"…all of us, including Duo, believed it was true."_  Now she understood the significance of that remark. How Duo must have hated her.   
  


"Duo… I'm so sorry." Relena rested a hand briefly on his arm then snatched it away quickly when she felt him tense.   
  


"Don't worry about it, princess, it was a long time ago." He turned to flash her a beatific smile that once again didn't quite reach his eyes.   
  


"But you still love him." Relena whispered.   
  


Duo frowned at that and for a brief moment, Relena thought that he might deny it but he just shrugged carelessly.   
  


"Yeah, well, you know him. He's… unique. Sets his own broken bones, bends steel bars, survives a big ass explosion—damn, Relena, even the friggin' Gundam didn't make it out in one piece but Heero… give him a month and he's back kicking ass again." Duo shook his head and smiled sadly at her. "He's a hard act to follow, you know?"   
  


"Were you two…" She trailed off; searching for the right word and was thankful when Duo beat her to it.   
  


"Yeah, we were." He said softly.   
  


"I—I think he still loves you too." Relena offered though she wasn't sure why he would believe her. Again Duo didn't reply but his eyes continued to study her. "He never went out with anyone and I've never seen him look at anyone else the—the way he'd looked at you."   
  


Before Duo could reply, a small sound from the middle of the room had Relena turning her attention towards the two young men by the coffee table. Quatre's face was almost completely glued to the parts in Trowa's hand as the taller man patiently explained something to him. Relena couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face as she watched them. They seemed so natural together, as if… as if…   
  


Relena blinked then turned back to Duo. He was watching them with a small smile too. Then he looked at her and winked playfully.   
  


"You noticed it too?"   
  


Relena nodded mutely as her mind went in the direction she hadn't anticipated. Were ALL the pilots gay?   
  


"You mind telling them?" Duo motioned to the oblivious pair with his head. "'Cause they sure as hell don't get it."   
  


"Um…" She glanced briefly at Trowa and Quatre again then looked down at her hands, which were suddenly very interesting. "Are… well…" Relena swallowed hard. "Do all the Gundam pilots… er… like each other?" Relena groaned internally; that sounded so lame.   
  


"Yeah, we like each other. We have to princess, or we can't work together." There was decidedly laughter in Duo's voice. He knew what she was asking but he sure wasn't making it easy for her!   
  


Relena chose to ignore it. "So… if you and Heero… and Trowa and Quatre…" Relena paused, thinking hard. "Wh—what about Wufei?"   
  


"Ah… I don't know if Wufei's gonna appreciate me discussing his sexuality with you, Relena, but he WAS married… and to a woman…" There was that amused tone in his voice again and Relena would have loved to see what the young man was thinking if she wasn't blushing so furiously. Of course she'd known that, she'd seen files on all the pilots but that didn't really say much seeing that Duo had also went off with a woman for a while after the first war.   
  


At that moment, Quatre gave a triumphant shout and both she and Duo turned their attention to their friends on the floor. Quatre held up a communicator and waved it at them happily. Trowa was looking at the laughing young man next to him with what could only be described as awe. Then as suddenly as it appeared, it was gone and by the time Quatre looked over to his friend, Trowa's expression was once again shuttered. The brunette made a noncommittal comment then got up and went into the kitchen.   
  


Quatre's face fell and he stared back down at the earpieces on the table uncertainly.   
  


Relena blinked confusedly. What on earth had she just witnessed? Next to her Duo hissed and muttered under his breath.   
  


"Excuse me, Relena while I go pound some sense into a certain jackass." Duo didn't wait for her reply but hopped off his seat and marched purposefully towards the unsuspecting Trowa.   
  


Relena turned her attention back to Quatre. He looked sad as he arranged the assembled communication pieces on the table and Relena noticed that his hands were shaking slightly. She went over and sat down on the floor next to him.   
  


"Wow, I don't know much about these things but this looks pretty good, Quatre." She said as she picked up an earpiece and study it. It looked exactly like the one she'd used the previous night, Quatre was no amateur after all.   
  


Quatre gave her a small smile. "Thank you. It's been a while and they've changed the schematics somewhat. Still…" Quatre glanced anxiously at the two young men in the kitchen. "I guess I'm just too slow."   
  


Relena tilted her head to the side as she looked at him curiously. "Compared to what?"   
  


"I…" Quatre frowned as he thought about this then his eyes drifted to the kitchen again. Relena followed his gaze to where Duo was enthusiastically jabbing Trowa's chest with his finger while hissing angrily at the taller man.   
  


"You mean Trowa?" Relena put the piece down gently and looked at Quatre again. "Were you expecting to be as fast as him?"   
  


Quatre blinked at her for a few seconds then shook his head. "I haven't done anything like this in years and even then, Trowa was always much more adept at it."   
  


Relena nodded in satisfaction. "Then I think you did remarkably well, don't you?" And before Quatre could come up with a reason to think otherwise, Relena changed the subject. "I didn't know representative Tamar has a son in politics." She had found out who the young man was from her brother that night.   
  


Quatre's face lightened visibly and he nodded. "I didn't either. This is the first time Azir… I mean Mr. Rasha… accompanies his father on diplomatic trips."   
  


"I guess having different last names threw me off as well. Do you know him personally?" Relena asked casually as she fitted an earpiece on and picked up a pin.   
  


"Yes, we went to school together on L4 before the war. You're right about the name; he's using his mother's." Quatre watched her test the unit curiously. "Can you hear the other agents?"   
  


Relena nodded and grimaced. "They're really noisy. Why do you have to listen to them? Why can't you get rid of them while you're at it?"   
  


Quatre took an earpiece and listened in. "We need to know if anything suspicious is going on. And not only can they not hear us but we've made it so that even secure channels within the Preventers organization can be accessed here. We don't know how involved this whole thing is."   
  


Relena removed her earpiece and shook her head briskly. "It's making me dizzy."   
  


Quatre smiled and nodded. "Me too. It does take getting used to."   
  


Relena sighed and looked toward the window. "We're lucky to have your Maguanacs, Quatre. Thank you."   
  


"You're welcome. They are always eager to help. And now that the mystery around my would-be assassin is solved, everyone can breathe just a bit easier."   
  


"Trowa doesn't seem convinced that the dead man was the one threatening your life. Why would he detonate the bomb when he was still in range…?" Relena turned back to Quatre uncertainly.   
  


Quatre shrugged. "I don't know. Vincent Argon wasn't a soldier; I'm guessing that he's not too familiar with explosives. Even when he tried to blow up the convention last time, it wasn't even close to where I was. This time he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life."   
  


"I just never thought that firing someone would drive them to such an extreme."   
  


"Vincent was always a bit ruthless, that's why I had to let him go. I couldn't allow him to remain on the board of directors." Then his frown turned troubled. "He was never too clever but vengeance and desperation can sometimes drive a man past his limits."   
  


"But a stupid man doesn't usually become a genius just because he's desperate." Trowa's voice interrupted them and Relena turned to see the tall Preventers agent looking down at them.   
  


"He wasn't exactly stupid, Trowa, nor had he turned genius." Quatre sighed tiredly.   
  


"He managed to send you numerous threats undetected and had eluded us for three months."   
  


"Maybe we've just been overestimating him, that's why we couldn't see…" Quatre trailed off when he saw that he wasn't going to convince Trowa.   
  


Relena sympathized with him. If this conversation was going to take the same turn as it did a few hours ago, it was going to be a long discussion indeed.   
  


Duo came up to stand by Trowa's elbow and said, "Look, I have to agree with Tro here, Quatre. I don't think it's safe for you to go out on this _date_ just yet."   
  


Quatre reddened immediately and protest. 'It's NOT a date! I'm going to have lunch with my friend. That is all. Besides, Abdul and Milon will be going with us, so I'm not completely without a babysitter!"   
  


Trowa ignored the last comment but his eyes did narrow slightly. "That's not good enough. If you insist on this nonsense, I'm going with you."   
  


Relena wanted to crawl away from this whole conversation but she remained frozen and hopefully unnoticed. She silently agreed with Trowa and Duo; the situation may not be as safe as Quatre thought it was but she also understood what Quatre was going through. Wasn't it just two days ago that she'd tried to run off without Wufei?   
  


"Fine!" Quatre retorted angrily. "But you have to stay out of sight as well, just like Abdul and Milon."   
  


Trowa's eyes remained narrowed but aside from that Relena could see nothing that might indicate what he was thinking. "I'm not a Maguanac, Quatre. I don't answer to you. If you want to have lunch with Azir Rasha so badly, you're going to have to do it with me at the table." Trowa's voice was soft and low as he continued. "I'm still in charge of your security, Quatre. You're damn lucky I'm letting you go at all." With that said, Trowa turned on his heels and went out the front door.   
  


Relena swallowed and turned from the exit to the shaking blond next to her. Quatre was furious.   
  


She looked up at Duo nervously; she had never seen Quatre like this before and from the look on Duo's face, she guessed that he hadn't seen it very often either.   
  


"Q. He's just worried, man, really worried." Duo intervened on his Trowa's behalf. "You don't know how he feels about... this whole thing"   
  


"That's because he doesn't talk to me, Duo." Quatre didn't look up at Duo, his gaze remaining fixed on the surface of the coffee table. "Don't you think I want to know how he feels? What he thinks? He's so closed to me I can't even FEEL him." Quatre emphasized by tapping at his chest.   
  


Relena felt like she shouldn't be there; it seemed awfully personal. She should excuse herself and get away but she couldn't bring herself to interrupt them.   
  


"Quatre---" Duo started but Heero and Wufei chose that moment to open the bedroom door and came out. Both men were still discussing something and Relena jumped at the chance, literally, to get away.   
  


"Excuse me." She mumbled to Quatre and made her way to her bodyguards. They looked at her as she approached, both were clearly surprised that she was actually seeking them out.   
  


She walked right between them and hooked an arm around each of theirs then pulled them back into the bedroom.   
  


"Relena, what are you doing?" Heero asked, pulling his arm free as she closed the door.   
  


Wufei remained silent as he raised an eyebrow at her.   
  


"Goodness, I've never felt so much tension as when I'm around all of you together." Relena pressed a hand to her chest and panted mockingly as emphasis. "I thank you both for rescuing me. That was getting uncomfortable."   
  


Heero and Wufei looked at each other silently then they both turned and gave her a questioning look.

"Do you mean Trowa and Quatre?" Wufei asked.   
  


"Yes!" She smiled gratefully at him, glad that he knew what she was talking about. "Not to mention Heero and Duo." She added.   
  


Heero nearly choked at the comment but Wufei threw back his head and laughed out loud.   
  


"I'm glad you find this so amusing." Heero muttered darkly.   
  


Wufei cleared his throat and grinned at Heero. "You have to hand it to her, we all thought the same thing… for the past three years and it took Relena what, two days to voice it out?" Wufei's grin got bigger. "Any comments?"   
  


Heero narrowed his eyes warningly at his friend. "I have a shuttle to catch. See you sometime tomorrow."   
  


Relena recovered slowly from the brilliance of Wufei's smile to blink at Heero. "Where ARE you going, Heero?"   
  


Heero turned to pick up his bag and headed for the door. "I have a few things to look into. Be good, Relena."   
  


Relena pouted and wished for something to throw at Heero's back. Be good indeed!   
  


When the door closed behind Heero, Relena found herself alone with Wufei. The tall, usually enigmatic man was looking at her curiously, amusement clearly glinting in his black eyes. When he gave no indication of moving away or speaking, Relena found her face warming up.   
  


This was completely insane. How many times was she forced to stay in one room – with a bed – with Heero or another bodyguard Heero had stuck her with? The air was never this… charged. She was never as aware of any of them as she was aware of Wufei. This wouldn't do, she was behaving like a ridiculous schoolgirl, admittedly like she was when she had stalked Heero so long ago.   
  


Relena pulled a face when she thought of herself during those times. Heero had made her feel so warm and tingly… very much like Wufei was doing now. Relena groaned. Not again… This can't be happening again and to another stoic Gundam pilot, no less. What was it with her and painfully silent men?   
  


"Are you alright?" Wufei asked, clearly amused. "You're making all kinds of faces."   
  


Relena colored some more. Darn it! "I was just… thinking about how stubborn Heero is." Ri~ght…   
  


Wufei nodded, clearly not buying it though he offered, "They both are."   
  


"You knew… about them?" Relena asked, looking up at him in earnest.   
  


Wufei considered the question for a moment then he nodded. "Yes, I did."   
  


Relena wanted so badly to asked Wufei about the two men but it wasn't her place even if it was because she cared about her friends. She wasn't sure he would tell her anyway. Wufei didn't seem the type for idle gossips.   
  


"I feel so responsible somehow." She whispered as she lowered her gaze to her hands. "I was so stupid…"   
  


In front of her Wufei remained silent as he listened to her.   
  


"Had I known…" She continued but trailed off abruptly. Apparently Wufei was going to allow her to struggle alone. The man was still unmoving and silent in front of her. "Was I so clueless?" She looked up into his dark inscrutable eyes in frustration. "I—what can I do, Wufei?"   
  


Wufei studied her for a long moment, his black eyes searching. When he spoke, his voice was low and soft. "That all depends on what you want, Relena."   
  


Relena blinked up at him, her mind racing. What she wanted was for them to find some peace… all of them including the man in front of her though she wasn't sure what it was that Wufei needed. They had done so much and yet they hadn't found the rewards for all of their sacrifices.   
  


"I just want everyone to be happy." She finally whispered.   
  


"Everyone? That's a tall order, Relena. I don't think that even the former queen of the world could fill that one." Wufei's voice was neutral but gentle, giving none of his thoughts away. What did he mean? That it was all hopeless and that they were all doomed to live unhappy, lonely lives?   
  


Relena shook her head. "No, I refuse to believe that." They deserve so much more.   
  


This time Wufei's brows rose skeptically. "A bit egotistical I think if you believe you can make EVERYONE happy, Relena. It isn't a realistic goal."   
  


Relena frowned up at him. "But if they love each other, surely they can be happy together?"   
  


Wufei blinked at her for a few seconds then his eyes widened in realization. "I see. You meant Heero and Duo."   
  


"And Trowa and Quatre. You knew about them too, didn't you?"   
  


Wufei's brows creased as he stared down at her. "I don't think you should meddle--"   
  


"Meddle?" Relena's voice rose dramatically. "I'm NOT meddling… merely correcting something that I had inadvertently caused. Well, at least in Heero and Duo's case. It all seems to start when I asked him to permanently head my security. So it's expected of me to fix it."   
  


"By whom?" Wufei asked, his voice rising a bit as well. "There're things involved that you don't understand, Relena. Leave them be."   
  


"But did you see how unhappy everyone is? They skirt around the issue like it doesn't exist or that nobody could see it but they're wrong. If we could just--"   
  


"WE?" Wufei shook his head as he interrupted her. "There're too many people in 'WE'. If you're not going to stay out of it then at least leave ME out of it."   
  


"But Wufei…" Relena took a step closer to the scowling man. "Aren't you supposed to be my shadow until Heero gets back?" She looked innocently up at him. "And aren't you supposed to keep me from getting into trouble?"   
  


"Exactly. So stay away from meddling in the guys' love life. THAT's trouble."   
  


"You're welcome to try and stop me, Wufei, but need I remind you about a certain phone call I hadn't yet made to the authorities concerning a certain assault charge?"   
  


"Relena!" Wufei's face darkened as he took a step towards Relena who prudently took two steps back.   
  


"Oh, by the way," Relena continued with a smile. "Do YOU have a love interest that needs nudging?"   
  


This time Relena didn't wait to see how many steps Wufei would take. She spun around and flitted out of the room, which seemed to be a pattern in her dealings with Wufei   
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  


Duo went back to sitting on the window and watched Heero leave without a comment. There was time for all that later… after Heero was done with Sally. Heero may not have told anyone where he was going but Duo remembered his conversation with the genetic specialist the other day. Part of him wanted to follow Heero and find out just what the hell was going on. Something was wrong and Heero wasn't talking. No surprises there.   
  


The other part of him, the one that obviously won, needed time. He still wasn't sure how to take the fact that Heero was not in love with Relena, never had been. Then why the hell did he leave? Duo was afraid to find out. If he couldn't blame Relena, then it must be him – Duo. He must have done something to make Heero leave. Did he even want to know what?   
  


He'd thought everything was good between them… there was even talk of marriage the night before Heero left…   
.  
.  
.  
  


_Their lovemaking was desperate, as it always was when one of them was going off on a mission alone. This time, Heero was to escort Relena to a conference on the moon and while there, retrieve some data from an old laboratory. Simple mission with very low risk factor, Duo should have no problem but he did… he would be without Heero for two whole weeks. _  
  


_"Heero." He breathed as his lover moved above him, gliding smoothly in and out of his body. He loved the way Heero felt inside him, full, hard and unyielding. "Oh god…" He moaned at a particularly direct strike. That felt so… fucking good._   
  


_Heero was silent as he continued his tireless thrusts. Duo could never understand his lover's control, there were times when Heero would bring him to multiple orgasms and the man could still hold off his own. This was definitely one of those nights. He had to hand it to J; the old freak sure knew what he was doing when he enhanced Heero._   
  


_"Ah!" Duo threw back his head and cried out as he emptied his seed onto his lover's hand. Heero nuzzled the side of Duo's neck and pressed himself along Duo's back. _  
  


_"Enough?" Heero's husky voice was laced with mirth as he gave Duo a few more short thrusts._   
  


_Duo panted and leaned back into his lover, exposing more of his neck to Heero's attack. "Dude…" Duo gasped when Heero clamped his mouth over Duo's neck and began to suckle. "Remind me never to issue that challenge again. You're bleeding me dry here."_   
  


_Heero chuckled into his neck and resumed his long, slow strokes. Duo whimpered helplessly. Heero was trying to kill him… he was sure of it. _  
  


_When Heero was finally convinced the Duo would not live through another orgasm, he sped up his thrusts and came with a muffled grunt. He rolled of his lover and pulled Duo against him in a tired but tender embrace. Duo snuggled against Heero, burying his face in the other man's shoulder, sighing contentedly if not exhaustedly. Clean up was just gonna have to wait._   
  


_"Ne, Heero." He mumbled. "When you get back…" He stopped, wondering if he should bring it up at all._   
  


_When Duo didn't continue, Heero prompted him gently. "When I get back… what?"_   
  


_"Nothing. We can talk then."_   
  


_Heero pulled Duo to lie on top of him. "Tell me now." _  
  


_Duo leaned his forehead against Heero's, their noses touching. "Marry me."_   
  


_Heero blinked and stared silently up at him. Duo lifted his head slightly and gave Heero a small smile. "Told you to wait til you come back."_   
  


_At Heero's stunned silence, Duo's heart sank. He should never have brought it up. Things were fine between them. Heero loved him – he KNEW that. He didn't need a ring or a license to tell him that… but that was what normal people do wasn't it? Grow up, get married, have kids… Oh, he didn't even want to touch THAT one. Marriage was high enough a hurdle at the moment._   
  


_"It's okay, Heero. It doesn't matter." He gave Heero a quick kiss then tried to roll off his lover but Heero's arm around his waist held him tight._   
  


_Duo looked down into the serious blue eyes and caught his breath. Various emotions flashed behind Heero's usually guarded expressions making Duo's chest ache at the thought that only HE was allowed this privilege. Heero would never allow anyone to see how vulnerable he really was. _  
  


_Duo pressed another quick kiss on Heero's lips then each of his eyes. "It's okay, Heero. We can wait. Really."_   
  


_"Are you sure?" There was a slight tremor in Heero voice. Duo snaked his arms around Heero's neck and pressed himself closer to the other man. _  
  


_"Yes, Heero, I'm sure. I'm just being silly. If you're happy with us, then I am too. I love you." He pressed his cheek up against Heero. "So much."_   
  


_"I love you too." Heero's hold on him tightened as he turned his head and kissed Duo's cheek. "But I meant are you sure you want to get married."_   
  


_Duo pushed himself up and looked down at his lover. Heero looked uncertain. "Only if you want to, Heero."_   
  


_"This is part of the 'normal life' you've been craving." _  
  


_"Yes but---"_   
  


_"I'm not… normal, Duo." Heero's uncertain look changed to one of frustration, as he looked away, unwilling for Duo to see the pain in his eyes. The memories of his training and the drugs used to enhance him clearly troubled the young man._   
  


_Duo took Heero's face between his hands then turned Heero back to face him. "You are what you want to be Heero. Don't EVER let anyone tell you otherwise. And as for being normal, you're definitely normal enough for Shinigami, ne?"_   
  


_Heero searched his face for a few moments then he nodded. "Okay."_   
  


_Duo blinked. "Okay… what? You mean… YES? You'll marry ME?" _  
  


_Heero nodded again, a slow smile spreading across his handsome face. "Baka. Who else would I marry?"_   
  


_Duo grinned back happily and rained tiny kisses all over Heero's face. "God, Heero. Are you sure? Only if you're sure, okay? I'm not making you do this, am I? Not forcing you?"_   
  


_Heero laughed and held Duo's face still then proceeded to shut him up the only way he knew how. By kissing him senseless. "Baka." Heero said again and rolled Duo under him. "As if you could make me do anything I don't want to."_   
  


_Duo grinned happily as he pulled Heero back down for another kiss. He couldn't wait for the mission to start so it could be finished… then Heero could come back to him and they could start their 'happily ever after'. _  
.  
.  
.  
.

But things never turn out the way you want them to, do they? No. Heero never came back from that mission and they never did start anything else let alone 'happily ever after'. Heero stayed with Relena as head of her security detail, a separate branch of Preventers that only served the princess. Three months after Heero left, Duo received a video message. Heero didn't even have the guts to break up with him in person. The bastard had recorded a message and MAILED it to him. Asshole!   
  


Duo recalled the strange distant look in Heero's features as the man told him that it was over... that Duo should move on and that he really wasn't ready or willing to be tied down to anyone. At the time, Duo was so distraught he could only stare at the video. Now as he thought back… something was definitely off with Heero. But what?   
  


_"There was a time when I thought he'd lost it… mentally, that is."_   
  


_"He disappeared shortly after that, leaving only a note saying that he'd be back. Three months later he showed up at my door and he was the same old Heero again." _  
  


That was when Heero sent him the accursed message. What happened on the moon? What had happened to Heero? Was he worrying about the 'normal' thing again? Heero knew it was important to Duo – to try and start a normal life after the fiasco that was their childhood. Was that the reason? Why hadn't he thought of that before? Why hadn't he tracked Heero down and confronted the man? Why didn't he try to find out…?   
  


God… Duo closed his eyes and leaned his head back against wall. He was so hurt all he could think about was forgetting Heero. He never thought that Heero's insecurities could be the reason for the man leaving him…   
  


And then the thing with Trowa happened. Duo groaned and banged the back of his head gently on the wall.   
  


It was months after he'd received the god-awful message from Heero. Duo did everything to forget the man but he couldn't. The only time he could briefly put his pain aside was when he was drunk stupid or in a sexual frenzy, and Duo was too much of career soldier to let alcohol control him. So it was the sex that saved his sanity.   
  


With Trowa, it was different. It was so much fun teasing Trowa; the man was just as expressionless as Heero. It was safe. He didn't have to worry because Trowa was in love with Quatre. But he had been wrong and Trowa became the next biggest fuck-up of his life.   
  


The incident that started it all flashed across his mind; the heat of the summer, the urgency of their bodies still burned fresh in his memory…   
  


It was at one of Quatre's many mansions. They were having a pool party and Duo was teasing Trowa one time too many...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
_Trowa pushed him roughly against the wall of the tool shed behind the house. His body pressing up fully against Duo and the braided man took in a sharp breath at the hardness pushing into his hips. They were both bare except for the swimming trunks and the heat of Trowa's body seared through the cloth, branding Duo's body with it's intent._   
  


_"Stop." Trowa said between gritted teeth. _  
  


_"Wh—what am I doing?" Duo was breathless; his body began to ache in response to Trowa's._   
  


_"Stop teasing me." It was rare to see Trowa this close to losing control and Duo found that it sent a strange kind of thrill up his spine. _  
  


_"Is that what I'm doing?" His eyes drifted to the tightly pressed lips of his friend. He was really fucked up, what the hell was he doing? This was Trowa!_   
  


_"I'm warning you, Duo. If you don't stop and soon, so help me I'll screw you until you can't walk." Trowa's emerald eye burned with the promise._   
  


_Duo blinked. "What about Quatre?"_   
  


_"What about him?" Trowa asked blandly._   
  


_"You… I thought you and him…"_   
  


_"You thought wrong. There's nothing between Quatre and I." _  
  


_Duo couldn't stop his body even if he tried. All the flaunting and teasing he'd done all day was wearing away at his control as well and since Trowa wasn't with Quatre…_   
  


_Duo pressed forward, rubbing his arousal against the other man. Trowa took a sharp breath then growled deep in his throat as he leaned in and claimed Duo's mouth in a hungry kiss. After that Trowa had dragged him to a corner of the shed and true to his words, fucked him til he was a senseless but thoroughly sated mess. _  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  


Duo sighed and slumped forward, resting his forehead on his knee. Trowa had lied. He really was in love with Quatre but for some stupid, stubborn reason, refused to tell the blond. When Duo had found out, their sexual relationship ended; Duo wasn't fucked up enough to ignore his conscience. God, what a mess his life was. Not only did he screw up his, he had to go and ruin Trowa and Quatre's as well. He knew Shinigami should stay away from people.   
  


Life and Death just don't mix well together.   
  
  
  
  


TBC…

~~~~~~~~


	6. Silent Run

**Author's notes and warnings:** Oh my goodness...I didn't realize it has been this long since I last work on The Silent Series. :hides from the boys: They are sorely neglected, no da! I should give SOME body a lemon soon or they might turn Relena on me. I truly apologize for the LONG delay, but those of you who are as engrossed in fanfiction as I am would probably understand the lull of new fandoms…

Hugs and thanks to my reviewers: Krysana, Sakusha, Yira Heerai, empyreal, riho and raven. Your encouragements kept me in the GW fandom.

Special thanks for my beta, always. :hugs Hitari-chan:

* * *

**The Silent Series**: Chapter Six – _Silent Run_

By Moonraven

* * *

"Spill!" Duo demanded curtly as he cornered Trowa in front of the hotel room they were all staying in. 

Abdul, who was guarding the door, looked uncomfortable as the pair stopped practically in front of him to glare at each other but the Maguanac wisely looked the other way and ignored them.

"No," Trowa told Duo clearly as if speaking to a child. Then he turned to Abdul and sent him inside for Quatre.

"Tro." Duo put his hands on his hips and glowered.

"There's nothing to tell."

"That's crap! Something is up or you wouldn't be pissing stones and pulling guns on diplomats."

Trowa hesitated but then shook his head. "I can't…"

"Bullshit! I've never seen you behave like this before. The man is only here to pick up his 'friend'; you didn't have to make more threats."

"He brought flowers, Duo. Quatre is NOT a girl!"

Duo made a face. "Men… give men flowers. Hell, I gave Heero a rose once or twice."

"You guys were lovers."

Duo sighed. "Still. This isn't like you, man. You don't even know the guy, you're acting so OOC, it's not even funny! Now GIVE!"

Trowa sighed. "I… can't."

"Trowa."

"It's classified, Duo. I can't discuss it."

"So there is something about the guy… dude." Duo put his hand on Trowa's shoulder and gave him a look. "You're talking to me."

Trowa narrowed his eyes. "Exactly."

Duo used the hand on Trowa's shoulder to smack the tall young man's head. "What the hell is THAT supposed to mean? You KNOW I would never leak classified information!"

"But you're asking me to."

Duo froze, suddenly feeling sick. "Shit. Sorry, man." He sighed and turned away. "I KNOW better, I do… I shouldn't have asked that. It's just… lately… first it's Heero and now you…"

"What about Heero?" Trowa asked.

Duo shrugged. "It's probably nothin'." Then after a few seconds of silence, he turned back to Trowa and blurted out, "Did you know they weren't… that he wasn't in love with her? That they weren't getting married? That he left me for no reason?"

"Whoa, slow down." Trowa actually had to take a step back since Duo's face was inches away as the braided young man drilled him. "What are you talking about?"

"Forget it," Duo muttered and turned away again. Trowa really didn't need this now. DUO didn't exactly need it either but it WAS his problem.

Trowa took a hold of his arm and turned him back. The tall brunette's eyes were clouded with concern and it made Duo feel even worse. "Tell me."

Duo couldn't help the little smile that lifted the side of his mouth. "So now you want ME to spill my guts?"

Trowa's lips quirked slightly. "It's not classified, is it?"

Duo shook his head then looked down, hiding his face. Trowa took Duo's chin in a gentle grip and tipped his head back. "What happened?"

The door opened suddenly and the two turned to see Quatre and Abdul staring at them in surprise. Duo cleared his throat and knocked Trowa's hand away abruptly.

Quatre looked away quickly, muttering an apology. Then he slammed the door shut again.

"Damn." Duo blinked at the closed door, and then he looked at Trowa, who was still staring at the wooden panel. He pushed Trowa towards the door. "Get in there and fix it!"

Trowa turned and frown at him. "Fix what?"

Duo rolled his eyes and continued to nudge Trowa. "Gah! Quat's in there right now thinking that there's something between us!"

Trowa's frown deepened but he refused to budge and he didn't say anything.

"Tro, don't make me smack you again, man."

"We were talking about Heero, don't change the subject."

"HA! That's rich! You changed the fucking subject first! Now…" Duo steered Trowa a little to the side by the elbow, slightly away from the door and then he stared hard into Trowa's green eyes. "I'm going to start from the beginning… stay with me, here. Now, why the hell haven't you told Quatre how you feel?"

Trowa opened his mouth to answer but Duo clasped a hand over it. "I swear if you say there's nothing to tell, I'm shooting you."

Trowa scowled over Duo's hand. Duo lowered it with a grin. When Trowa failed to answer him, Duo rolled his eyes. "Fine, don't tell me, but I bet I know what it is. It's that 'no name' stuff again, isn't it? You can't commit to him because you don't know who you are?"

Trowa raised his eyebrows, looking amused. "No."

"No?"

"No."

Duo growled. "No, what?"

"No, you're wrong."

AGH! Duo felt like tearing off his hair only he loved it too much. Maybe he ought to tear out Trowa's instead.

But violence wasn't going to get him what he wanted… no… Trowa was actually talking, albeit minutely. He could work with this. "You are SO in denial, buddy."

Trowa shook his head. "No, I'm not. You of all people should know that names are only what people call you." Duo wanted to smack that little smirk off Trowa's face. Of course he knew! HE was the one who told Trowa that! But before he could get physical, Trowa continued, "I may not know much about my distant past but I know who I am now… who I've become. I have no doubt that Quatre knows that too."

Damn, Trowa was on a roll!

"Okay… is it the _'he's rich, I'm poor'_ thing?"

Trowa didn't even bother to answer this one; the man just stared at him. Mercenaries get paid and Trowa had been collecting without spending for years. Trowa never really did have many needs. Then after the war, there was the circus and the Preventers…

"Fine! So what the hell is it then? Is it the _'he's the innocent angel'_ and _'I'm the mercenary devil'_ thing?"

Trowa's his mouth hung open at that. Maybe he was getting somewhere after all.

Then Trowa blinked. "You're full of ideas today… WHAT have you been reading?"

Duo colored slightly and cleared his throat. "I… er… well, there're lots of information on the internet…"

Trowa shook his head. "You mean there are a lot of crap on the net. Quatre would hurt you if he ever gets a wind of THAT theory. You know that."

Duo shivered. "Yeah well, I know he's not all that angelic and innocent but seeing how you treat him sometimes, a guy's got to wonder, you know?"

"Quatre… tries too hard… cares too much about everything, you know that. If nobody stops him, he'll work himself to death, mentally and physically."

Duo folded his arms across his chest, "So you appointed yourself his guardian?"

Trowa frowned but remained silent.

"Trowa… that time… it wasn't your fault."

"He nearly died, Duo."

Before Duo could reply, footsteps and hushed voices came down the hallway and both men turned, hands going instinctively to their weapons.

Duo groaned softly when he saw that it was Azir Rasha. He was coming their way with two Maguanacs hot on his heels.

"You didn't expect me to wait in the lobby, did you?"

Duo thought he heard Trowa growl and decided that keeping Trowa out of jail was probably a good thing. He stepped smoothly between the two men. "As a matter of fact, we did but since you're here…" Duo opened the door and practically shoved Trowa through. "Go get Quat, will ya? No, no…" Duo shook his head at his friend. "I can handle this, you get Quat." Duo continued to smile at Azir while he tossed more instructions at Trowa. "No fighting, and for Christ's sake, TALK to him!"

"Talk to him about what?" Azir asked.

Duo's smile took on a hard edge. "I believe that's none of your business, sir."

Azir narrowed his eyes at Duo but his expression remained cordial. "I hope he's not going to violate the gag--" Then, as if he'd thought better of it, Azir shook his head and smiled at Duo. "Of course he wouldn't. I'm sure Trowa Barton is much smarter than that."

Duo feigned confusion and looked lost. It was apparent that the man was hinting at something… something that could probably get Trowa in a lot of trouble. Duo wasn't about to help him though.

Azir sighed and looked slightly irritated. Good, Duo smirked to himself. He was beginning to see why Trowa didn't like the guy. He was pleasant enough… but Duo sensed… something...

"I would LIKE to go inside, if I may." Oooh, so polite!

"No can do, sir." Duo stood with exaggerated stiffness in front of the door. "Authorized personnel only."

Azir's narrowed eyes narrowed even more. Duo was impressed. "A common soldier can go in where I, the son of a respected diplomat and a close personal friend, cannot?"

Duo pretend to think about that for a second, then nodded. "Yeah, that's about right."

"I am authorized to take him out, I think it stands to reason that I'm authorize to go into his room as well," Azir said softly, his eyes glinting in the late morning light.

Duo grinned. "You're good," _but I'm better_, he added silently. "I still can't allow you to go in, though. Boss' order and all that."

Azir raised his eyebrows skeptically. "You don't look like the type to follow orders, Agent Maxwell."

So the man knew his name and from the tone of Azir's voice, Duo guessed the young politician knew his reputation as well. Duo didn't let his surprise show, he just smiled innocently. "Who? Me?"

Trowa chose that moment to open the door and brought Quatre out. The blond gave Duo an uncertain look before he turned to Azir and greeted him. The mixed emotion on Quatre's face made Duo want to kick Trowa's ass. Was it too much to expect that clown to explain things to Quatre? Apparently!

Duo turned to Trowa. "Behave yourself."

Trowa gave him a bland look but didn't respond.

"Agent Barton is joining us?" Azir asked, not looking too happy. Hah! Duo crowed silently.

Quatre gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Azir, I didn't have the chance to tell you. If you'd rather not go, I'll understand."

Azir smiled and shook his head. "Nothing would stop me from spending more time with you, Quatre. I'd hope for some privacy but I guess with our lives, that's not quite an option. My father stuck me with a few guards as well."

Quatre laughed gaily at that. "Oh what a sight this would make! Between your men and mine, we'd take up the entire restaurant."

Azir smiled and turned to the Maguanacs that were tailing him. One of them was holding a small bouquet of flowers. Azir held out his hand expectantly. "Are you done inspecting it?"

The Maguanac looked uncertainly to Trowa, who nodded almost imperceptibly, before he handed the flowers back to Azir.

Azir handed that over to Quatre with what appeared to be a blush. Duo glanced surreptitiously at Trowa to see his reaction. The beanpole was as expressive as a… well… pole. Duo sighed.

"Thank you. They're beautiful." Quatre took the bouquet with a polite smile. Duo could tell that Quatre wasn't sure how to take this gesture but his good manners always came to his rescue.

Azir may have noticed too for he said, "I saw them this morning and remembered how you used to love staring at the Maestro's garden. They reminded me of you… I'm sorry if you---"

Quatre shook his head and smiled brilliantly at the slimy man. "No, I love them. Really! I can't believe you remember that."

Azir went in for the kill; Duo could feel it. The young man moved closer to Quatre and smiled down at him. "There's not much about you I can forget, Quatre."

Duo wanted to gag. What made it worst was the fact that Quatre seemed to be falling for it. He leaned sideways toward Trowa and whispered, "You sure you wanna go? I know you have an iron stomach but dude, maybe you should take some antacids with ya."

Trowa grunted but said nothing.

Quatre turned and gave Duo a warning look. Oops, had he said that too loudly? The blond thrust the flowers at Duo. "Please put these in water for me, Duo. I'd hate for them to wilt in the heat."

"Aye-aye, sir." Duo gave Quatre a mock salute then started for the door. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Quat. Oh, wait…" He paused suddenly, his hand on the doorknob. He turned and grinned at Quatre. "Don't do anything I would do, huh?"

Quatre tilted his blond head towards the silent Trowa. "Not much chance of THAT, Duo."

Duo laughed. "Good." He waved and slipped through the door and then leaned against the back of it heavily. Maybe he should go with them after all. Trowa had been very edgy around Azir; apparently there's history there though Duo couldn't imagine what that could be. Azir had also been laying it on a bit thick… if he kept that up, Duo was sure he'll be in a body bag very soon.

He'd almost turned and went back out when loud voices drifted from the bedroom. Relena and Wufei's voices to be exact. Duo groaned as he dumped the flowers in the nearest trashcan. WAS he the only adult in this bunch?

And wasn't that thought just a tiny bit scary?

* * *

"Don't slouch."

"**_I_** don't slouch!"

"You're doing it now."

"Am not!"

"Shoulders back."

"Hey!"

"CHILDREN!" Duo stood in the doorway and stared at Relena and Wufei in disbelief. "What's the problem?" Then seeing Relena's new outfit, he gave a low whistle. "Hey, looking good, princess."

Relena looked down at the Preventers uniform Wufei had made her wear, then looking up at Duo's grinning face, struck a pose.

"Do you really think so? This abominably uncouth person here…" She tilted her chin in Wufei's direction in disdain. "… thinks that I slouch. Please tell him otherwise."

Duo tilted his head to the side and scrutinized her a bit then frowned. "You know, Relena… you DO look different. You're not carrying yourself the way you normally do…" Duo tilted his head the other way, trying to figure out what was wrong with the picture. "It's almost like you're not… you know..." He demonstrated by pushing his own shoulders back and chest forward. "Sticking 'em out enough."

"I beg your pardon!" Relena could feel her face burning. What on earth was she doing taking posture lessons from ex-Gundam pilots? Instinctively she clutched at the rolls of buttons that held the shirt closed. Stick them out, indeed!

"You're not going to convince anyone if you walk around like it's a borrowed uniform."

"It IS a borrowed uniform." Relena interjected.

"You've got to own it," Duo continued as if she hadn't interrupted. "Be it… you know. BE a Preventer." Relena raised one fine eyebrow as Duo launched into one of the recruiting campaign's poses.

She sighed. "I'm trying to but it's so… snug. If I could just get a bigger size…" She complained in a small voice as she fingered the buttons anxiously. "I feel like they're going to pop anytime now."

A jacket appeared in front of her. It was hanging from Wufei's hand.

He'd better not be laughing at her. It would be just like him to find a small uniform on purpose just to get back at her for the assault charges. She glared at him.

"I don't remember this being part of Heero's plan." She snatched the jacket from him and grudgingly put it on.

"That's because you weren't there." Wufei seemed to be very good at keeping his face straight. Relena narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"Now c'mon, Relena. Be the few, the proud, the… um… no wait a sec, that's something else." He grinned then cleared his throat dramatically. "Be an active part of peace. Be a Preventer."

Relena couldn't help but laugh. Duo looked like himself again and he was making this whole exile easier for everyone, especially her.

"Is that why you'd join? To be an active part of peace?" She asked lightly and immediately regretted it when she saw a shadow flit across his face. She blinked but it was gone and he was grinning once again.

"Nah. They used a different lure all together back then."

Relena decided that she didn't want to know what that lure was and busied herself with the jacket. Once that was done, she felt much better. She tilted her head back slightly as she smile up at Duo. "Well, agent Maxwell, do I pass?"

Duo grinned and gave her an enthusiastic thumbs-up. Then he tilted his head towards Wufei. "You might want to ask our resident drill sergeant, though."

Grudgingly, Relena turned to Wufei. He looked her up and down critically and made her turned around at least twice before he gave an approving nod. "Not bad. Now the hair."

"What?" Relena took a step back and clutched at the shoulder length hair. "I just cut it before we came here and it's dyed a different color; no one had recognized me these past few days."

Wufei looked over to Duo and some silent dialogues were exchanged for Duo scowled at Wufei, shaking his head fiercely

"No way." Duo pulled his braid over his shoulder and gripped the end tightly. "Get your own rubber band."

Wufei rolled his eyes and said mildly, "You have a spare somewhere, Duo. I know you do."

Duo scowled some more and then dug through his hair. He pulled out several evil-looking picks – in Relena's opinion – then finally a blue rubber band. He handed that over grudgingly.

"Thank you." Wufei took it as he shook his head in silent wonderment. "Where do you keep all these…?"

"Never you mind." Duo scowled at him and hid his various tools once again.

All this suddenly seemed very funny to Relena and she couldn't help the giggles that bubbled right out of her.

"What so funny, Relena?" Duo turned to her.

"I'm sorry," Relena said. "It's just like Heero's spandex. Remember how he could fit all kinds of stuff in there?"

Duo smiled and Relena was sure Wufei was adequately amused. "Princess, I don't even want to know what kind of stuff you saw coming out of there." Duo feigned shock and pressed a hand to his chest. "Were you even old enough to look?"

Relena blushed and clamped a hand to her mouth to stop the burst of laughter that threatened to erupt from her.

Duo had less success at keeping his mirth in and collapsed on the bed in a giggling fit. Relena gave in and joined the braided young man, leaving Wufei to stare down at them in gentle exasperation.

"Are you two done?" His own voice was full of amusement though his self-control seemed to have the better hand.

Duo and Relena paused to look up at him, both arms wrapped around their midriffs. Then they looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

It was a while before either of them was composed enough for Wufei. Relena gasped and wiped at her eyes as she sat up and reached for the tissues. She found them dangled in front of her. Wufei.

She gave him a smile as she took the tissues. "Thank you. I really needed that."

Duo uncurled next to her and grinned. "The tissues or the laugh."

"Both."

Duo nodded, using the back of his hand to wipe his eyes. "Me too."

Then they both turned and looked up at the composed Wufei expectantly. Wufei blinked. "I'm fine, thank you."

That threatened to send them off on another fit but Wufei stopped that quickly with a look. "If you don't mind, I'd like to proceed with our plan."

"You are no fun, Wufei." Duo sighed and got up, stretching languidly. Then he turned to Relena. "Hey, Relena, you wouldn't happen to know anything about Azir Rasha, would you?"

Relena blinked at the unexpected question. "Only that he is Representative Tamar's only son and intends to follow in his father's footsteps. Why?"

Duo shook his head and smiled. "Just curious. Gotta check out Quatre's suitors, you know. The routine stuff."

Relena nodded. She remembered Heero doing something similar last year when someone had asked her to dance at a charity ball. By noon the next day, they were informed of everything about the man from his dead pets to his favorite breakfast cereal to the color of his toothpaste. Relena sighed. She and Quatre had more in common than she realized.

Wufei, on the other hand, didn't look convinced. He watched Duo carefully but didn't make a comment.

"Representative Tamar… he's representing the mining colony in sector MN, isn't he?" Duo asked.

"Yes," Relena replied. "MN205. But he and his family actually live on L3."

"L3." Duo looked thoughtful for a second then gave Relena a big smile. "Well, gotta go check on some stuff. You two kiss and make up, okay?"

Before Relena could properly voice out her indignation, Duo had slipped out of the room. She risked a glance at Wufei and found him frowning slightly at the door.

"Excuse me, Relena," Wufei said quietly and then followed Duo out.

Relena was finally alone… but it was a condition she no longer wished for. Unexpectedly, she found herself craving Wufei's presence. Surely, that wasn't a good thing.

* * *

"Duo."

Duo turned to Wufei with a tired smile. "Yeah?"

"What's going on?"

Duo shrugged. "Don't know yet."

Wufei nodded, looking thoughtful. "Is it about the other night with Trowa?"

"Yeah."

Wufei frowned; he looked more troubled now more than thoughtful. "What do you know about Trowa's assignment on L3 two years ago?"

"Nothin' much. Just that he was in deep cover for over a year and that the mission was a success. Why? The guy has something to do with this?"

Wufei shook his head slowly. "I don't know. That mission had a high security level and I wasn't involved with colony issues at the time." Wufei did not looking pleased. "It would explain Trowa's behavior, wouldn't it?"

Duo turned again, heading towards the door. "Somewhat, but it doesn't explain the gag order."

"What gag order?"

"That's what we're gonna find out, Fei!" Duo tossed that over his shoulder as he turned to wink at Wufei.

"WE?" Wufei said indignantly. "There're too many people in 'we'!"

"C'mon! You know you're curious." Duo watched his friend sputter in outrage. "It's for Quatre," Duo wheedled. "The dude gave him flowers! That's injustice, man."

Wufei groaned and closed his eyes. He really didn't understand Duo's logic and wished that Heero would hurry and come back. Between Relena and Duo, Wufei wasn't sure he would live to see his 25th birthday…

Yet strangely enough… he wasn't sure he would want his life any other way…

TBC…


End file.
